Harry Potter and the Ferret in Tights
by YelloWitchGrl
Summary: COMPLETE! POST HBP Harry and crew are taken off to live out the famous tale of Robin Hood. All involved will be in character and it will follow cannon. HG RHr
1. Chapter Prologue: Words Can Trap You

I don't own Harry Potter or Robin Hood

**A/N: **Thus a new story begins. I hope you have fun and look for updates from me every few days. This idea was originally **Ham's** so much thanks to him for it!

Thanks to **Oomahey** and **Kevin** for being my beta's!

Also thanks to **Muggle Witch** for helping me sort it all out!

Robin Hood: Ferret in Tights Prologue: Words Can Trap You 

To Harry Potter:

Dear Mr. Potter- 

**This letter is being sent in regard to Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore and his Last Will and Testament. It bereaves me to have to send this but I am honor bound to pass along his last instructions. If you have no intention of completing his last wishes, discontinue reading now.**

Harry stared hard at the letter Hedwig had just delivered for him before falling back onto his bed. He looked up at the ceiling of his aunt and uncle's house, before glancing over at the calendar beside his bed that told him he had only been there for six days. Harry glanced surreptitiously over at Hedwig. "Should I keep reading then?"

Her snowy white head bobbed once and Harry grinned. "Okay then."

OoO

"Hey Ginny, what does," Ron looked back down at his letter before looking up to regard his younger sister, "bereaves mean?"

Ginny looked up at him from her own letter. "Saddened." She shook her long red hair back from her face. "Honestly Ron, how did you make it through six years at Hogwarts?"

Ron stuck his tongue out at her before looking back down at his letter.

Since you have not discontinued reading, you are legally bound to fulfill his last wishes which I am about to outline to you.

"Oh great," Ron muttered. "Now what have I gotten myself into?"

Ginny laughed. "You read slow Ron, I'm already past that point."

OoO

Luna stuck her wand into the knot at the base of her neck before continuing on. "Well, this is unexpected." Her large eyes widened even further as she continued to read.

Dumbledore specified that upon his death, several people would participate in a survival experience. You will be transported in 57 seconds to a secret location where you will not be able to perform magic, nor will you be able to leave the location until such time as the experience has been completed.

OoO

"**There will be a guide to lead you through the experience and your guide will ensure that you make it out of the game safely. At the end of the time many rewards will be open to you."** Hermione read the note out loud, completely stunned at the penned words in front of her. "I really do not have time for this!" She sighed in frustration. "Dumbledore, you had better have a good explanation for this!"

OoO

"I can't let go of it!" Draco cried, whipping his hands about, but the letter was stuck fast to his hands, as if with a Permanent Sticking Charm.

"Be quiet Draco," Snape said harshly. "I need to finish reading it."

A letter will be sent to your family, notifying them of your predicted absence so that they shall not have cause to worry. If you are a Death Eater then Voldemort will be notified that you were kidnapped.

Snape paused here, thinking hard. _You rotten old man, you're going to get us killed! The Dark Lord will not believe that we have been kidnapped._

OoO

**I do hope that this letter finds you well and that you enjoy your time in Dumbledore's imagination.**

**Sincerely-**

**Herbert Gerber Popinjay** Attorney at Law 

"Death Eaters? Oh damn," Neville muttered softly. "Grans going to kill me."

Just as the words left his mouth, a tugging sensation began at his navel and Neville was off.


	2. Chapter 1: The Begining

I don't own Harry Potter or Robin Hood

**A/N:** Thanks to **Oomahey** and **Kevin** for being my beta's!

Chapter 1: The Beginning 

Hermione blinked hard as she found herself sitting flat on her bum in a small wooden box, surrounded by buttons and a thick, old book. Instantly she reached for the book, turning it over in her hands and read 'Robin Hood'. Shaking her head slightly, she stood slowly to let the vertigo that always hit her when she traveled by Portkey, ease. That's when her surrounding finally hit her.

"Oh my!" She covered her mouth with one hand and stared hard at the lush green forest of thick trees. "Oh no," Hermione moaned realizing what this probably meant. She looked down at the book and noticed that there was a note stuck to the front.

For the Narrator's use only- A.D.

"Oh, we are in for it." She said shakily to herself.

OoO

"Hermione?" Ron could have sworn that he had heard her voice. He looked up at what appeared to be a cloud floating above them, but it was not high enough to be a cloud. "Hermione, are you up there?" His eyes didn't waver to the others whom were also standing around him, he was only focused on one person.

Her bushy brown head popped over the top, looking frightened and anxious. "I'm here Ron."

"Are you all right?" He called up to her, relieved to see her.

"Yes I'm-" Hermione began to answer, but was almost immediately interrupted.

"Who cares about the mudblood." Draco Malfoy sneered before sweeping his disheveled blond hair from his eyes. "What the hell are we doing here? Where is here anyway?"

Ron made to go after Malfoy but Ginny beat him it to it since she was closer. She reached back and decked him hard in the nose. "Don't open your mouth again, got it Ferret?"

Draco looked as if he wanted to argue but instead reached up to his nose and winced; it was bleeding heavily.

"Ginny, don't waste your time on him." Neville said nervously, glancing back and forth between her and Snape.

Ron looked over and saw Harry glaring at the old Potions master, his finger twitching as if he wanted to reach for his wand. Ron went to get his from his pocket, only to find them empty. "Where's my wand?" He asked them all hurriedly.

He watched them all feel around for their wands and let out a breath. No one seemed to have one.

"I had mine stuck in my hair and it's not there any longer." Luna said pleasantly. "But I doubt I'll need it here." She swept her arm around and smiled widely.

"Why?" Neville asked hurriedly. "Where are we?"

"We are in Sherwood Forrest," Luna told him. "Home of Robin Hood and his band of Merry Men."

Harry let out a snort and grinned at her. "As in from the Muggle fairy tale?"

"The very same." Luna told him with confidence.

Ron felt his mouth fall open. "I don't mean to be rude but that is not possible." He knew Luna had to be telling a wild tale, how could they get into a Muggle story?

"Actually," Hermione's voice called down to them. "She's right."

Ron's looked up, gaping at her. "How is that possible?"

Snape let out a sound of disgust. "This is all Dumbledore's meddling!"

"You shut your mouth about him, you filthy traitor!" Harry yelled and moved towards the older man.

Neville stepped into his way and put his hands up. "Don't Harry, it won't get you anywhere."

"Please!" Hermione's voice rang out and they all looked up at her. "I have to read out these instruction." She waved several pieces of parchment out of the top of the cloud dais that she was in. She pulled them back and began to read them out loud.

"Welcome to Sherwood Forest-" 

"See!" Luna interrupted. "Just because you don't have the imagination to know where we are, doesn't mean we're all so blind."

Hermione's voice floated down towards them. "Let me continue please, Luna."

"Of course, Hermione." Luna replied evenly.

"You are hear to play out the story of Robin Hood so that you might further understand each other and reap the benefits of all that I can show you. I know that each of you has a preconception of the others in the group, but it is my deepest wish that through this experience you would gain new understanding and respect for one another. Or at the very least, you would learn not to kill one another. The first order of business is for your narrator, Hermione, to assign the roles that each of you will play. I would like to point out that her decision is final and if you argue or aggravate her in any way, she can strike you with a bolt of lightning."

"Bloody hell," Ron muttered quietly before a grin overtook him. He turned quickly to Malfoy. "No more nasty comments or she can fry you, you stupid git."

"Ron please," Hermione's tone was pleading and Ron shut his mouth. "Thank you. Now, I have six roles here… let me see. First off is Robin Hood and I think Harry would suit that role just fine."

Instantly a cloud of white, swirling dust surrounded Harry and he could be heard coughing. When he emerged from it, waving his arms to clear the air about him, Ron could not suppress his laughter. Nor, it seemed, could anyone else. Harry was dressed in a long green tunic, over thick green tights and leather shoes that resembled slippers over his feet. A jaunty green cap, with a long red feather stuck from it, was perched upon his head.

Harry looked down at himself and groan. "You have got to be kidding me! Hermione, what is this?"

"It's making you look like the fairy that you are." Malfoy sneered maliciously.

Ginny walked over to Harry and pulled his head down to snog him. The kiss went on and on, and by the end of it, Harry's hand were coming dangerously close to parts of Ginny that he was not allowed to touch. Ron felt his fists were clenched so hard that they were beginning to shake.

"I thought he had dumped you," Malfoy said loudly, interrupting their kiss.

Ginny whirled around quickly. "And I thought I told you to shut your stupid mouth." She advanced on him and he backed up hastily, to avoid her reach. "I happen to think he's sexy and you can just deal with that. Besides," she threw Harry a searching look before turning back to Malfoy. "He obviously still wants to be with me so you can just stick your wand where the sun don't-"

"GINNY!" Hermione's voice was sharp and caught Ginny off guard.

"What?" Ginny glared up at Hermione.

"You're going to play Maid Marian." Hermione told her simple, her voice sounded strained.

Instantly the cloud of white dust surrounded her and she could be heard coughing behind it. When Ginny came forward from the cloud though, Ron was immediately incensed. "You cannot wear that!" He bellowed and moved over to shield her from the other. Ginny simply pushed him out of the way and glared up at Hermione.

"I can hardly breathe in this thing!" Ginny gestured towards her long, flowing yellow gown that was extremely low cut and obviously from an earlier era. There were purple flowers all around it and yellow flowers pulled back her red hair, which was curling down her back towards her waist.

Ron gaped at her. "Your, your…" he pointed at her chest, which was heaving erratically.

"They're called breasts, Weasley." Draco said softly. "She is wearing a costume befitting the time period."

Ron looked around at the other for support. Neville was bright red and was not looking at Ginny. Luna was whistling softly and looking over at Snape, whom looked as if he was trying not to laugh. Finally Ron glanced over at Harry and wished he hadn't. The look on Harry's face was not one that any brother would want to see directed towards their baby sister. "Harry!" Ron called sharply and Harry turned away, clearly embarrassed.

Ginny seemed to be ignoring them. "Why can't I breathe properly Hermione?"

"You're wearing a corset. It helps to, you know, fill out the dress." Hermione waved one arm above them, apparently helpless to explain further.

Ginny groaned. "This is ridiculous!" She held her hands in front of her and looked down at her chest. "I am _not_ this big!"

Harry started choking. _Probably on his own drool_, Ron thought bitterly. Luna walked over and smacked him hard on the back several times.

"Thanks," Harry muttered and Ron could see that his eyes were watering.

"Miss Weasley, please refrain from making rude gestures in my company." Snape commented coldly.

"Shut it Snape, no one asked you." Ginny shot back, clearly annoyed.

Hermione started talking again. "Snape will be the Sheriff of Nottingham and Malfoy will be Prince John."

The two Slytherins were instantly surrounded in the white haze. Snape appeared first, dressed in all black. He wore a black tunic over black tights. Even his shoes were black and he did not wear a hat as Harry did, but instead a black ribbon pulled his hair back away from his face.

"Unbelievable." Ron muttered as he looked at his old professor.

"I know," Luna agreed amicably. "Black really isn't his color. But Draco looks lovely."

Ron turned quickly towards the place where Malfoy had disappeared only to find his former classmate attempting to pull the clothes off of him. His tunic was a deep, royal purple but the tights were a lighter shade, a very pale purple.

Ginny let out a snort. "Nice tights Ferret. Lavender is certainly a good color on you."

"Personally," Harry interjected. "I like all of his jewelry best. It's very, uh, manly."

Draco's hand flew up to his head as he felt the bejeweled crown that sat upon his head, before reaching to feel the large ruby necklace around his neck and finally he looked down towards his hands. On each of his fingers was a ring. Some were large and others dainty, but all held precious stones.

"This is just-" began Malfoy but Hermione quickly interrupted him, cutting off his whining.

"Careful Malfoy, or I'll be forced to strike you down with lightning. I've located the button for that." Hermione pointed at something they could not see. Ron, Ginny, Harry and Neville began to laugh. "Now, I need to finish casting." Hermione went back to her list. "I have Little John, well obviously that needs to be Ron since he is the tallest."

Ron felt the air around him begin to stir and suddenly he was engulfed in the white cloud that was becoming very familiar. His eyes stung as he felt his clothing shift and the new ones replace his old jeans, t-shirt and trainers. He swiped his hand over his face and walked forward to see what he was wearing. At least he was prepared. He was dressed in exactly the same way as Harry.

"You have a blue feather." Luna informed him and Ron's hand flew up his hat, but of course he could not see the color.

"Well," Ron said bracingly. "At least I don't look like a complete poof." As he finished speaking, he looked pointedly over at Malfoy.

"I am not a-" Draco began defensively but Snape held out a hand and he fell silent.

Snape's voice was harsh and scathing. "Ignore him Draco. He is nothing but an ignorant, little…"

ZAP 

Snape let out a loud cry as a flash of lightning came down from the sky, hitting his head and causing him to fall to his knees as smoke began to curl up from his arse. He tentatively touched his bum with the tips of his fingers, emitting a small hiss of pain at the burning contact. "Damn, that hurt." Ron could detect the faint smell of cooked meat, emanating from Snape.

"Good and maybe you'll learn to watch your mouth." Hermione bit out. "That goes for everyone! I don't want to have to fry you but I will if you can't behave." She glared at each of them in turn and they all nodded. Ron certainly did not want to be hit by an irate Hermione.

"Who are we going to be?" Neville asked Hermione tentatively.

"Yes, I have two parts left. Oh dear, they're both for boys." She looked down at Luna. "I'm sorry!"

"That's all right." Luna replied evenly. "I really didn't fancy having to wear one of those corsets."

"Just great." Ginny muttered mutinously. "I have to be the only one stuck in this stupid dress!"

"It's not stupid!" Harry told her vehemently.

Ginny spun to face him. "Have you been staring at me Harry James Potter?"

Harry spluttered for a moment before blushing. "I can't help it!"

Ginny turned pink… all over, as far as Ron could see and he groaned. "This is so wrong!" He looked up at Hermione. "Can't you give her a t-shirt or something?"

Hermione giggled but shook her head. "Okay, I want Neville to be Friar Tuck and Luna can be Will Scarlet."

Again, his friends were taken by the white clouds and Neville came out wearing a long brown monk's outfit. Ron looked over to find Luna wearing an outfit matching both his and Harry's, but her feather was yellow. She did not look in the least bit disturbed by being dressed as a boy. Her dirty blonde hair was still pulled back in a bun.

"I need to finish reading my instructions." Hermione called down to them. **"Now that you are cast, we will begin. When Hermione gives the order you will be moved towards your new homes and the story will begin. You must play out the story as she directs or you will not be able to leave this place. Please also note that you will not be able to use magic to function and will need to learn to protect yourself and catch food in other ways. There will be other people floating in and out of the story, but they will not be real and cannot help you. They are merely there to fill out the story. I hope that you enjoy yourself and you learn much from your time here. Your Servant, Albus Dumbledore."**

Hermione let out a sigh. "Well, let's get this started." Instantly Snape, Malfoy and Ginny disappeared from the group.

"Where did they go?" Harry demanded, spinning fast to try and see them.

"They are in their starting places and Prince John is planning on marrying Maid Marian." Hermione told him. "But that isn't really the point right now. First off, we have to teach you how to live in a forest and that means hunting."

"How are we going to do that?" Neville asked her, his voice trembling slightly. Ron could see that a fine sweat had broken out on his brow, even though it was not a hot day.

Hermione coughed and pointed behind them. They all turned and Ron saw a branch bent to near its breaking point and tied by a string. "What is that?"

"You have got to be joking, Hermione!" Harry growled. "How are we supposed to use bows and arrows to hunt?"


	3. Chapter 2: Lead, Follow Or Nock

**I don't own Harry Potter!**

**A/N: Nocking** is the term that is used to place an arrow onto a bow, ready to fire. I'll use this term to make all of our lives easier and if you know more about archery than I do and I've got something wrong, please let me know.

Thank you to **Oomahey** and **Kevin** for being a great and faithful Betas!

Chapter 2: Lead, Follow Or… Nock 

"You can't be serious, Hermione!" Ron whined loudly while looking up at the girl suspended above them.

Harry turned away before he started laughing. He had no right to laugh, as they were stuck in this situation together but the irony of the situation had not escaped his notice. He, Harry, could duel better than any of his peers and he could conjure food with a flick of his wand and yet, here he stood, staring stupidly at a bow and arrow.

"I don't think it will be that hard," Luna commented. Harry looked over at her. She was still dressed as a boy and was now holding her bow correctly but the arrow was facing the wrong way so that the tip was aimed towards her.

"Uh, Luna…" Harry smiled at her as he turned to face, her eyes wide and unblinking. "Turn the arrow around."

She turned the arrow the other way. "Like this?" At his nod she grinned. "So then I pull the string back," she did this while she spoke, "and aim for the target. Then I let go."

Whoosh! 

Harry watched as the arrow soared on its way towards the small target they had set up in a bale of hay. The arrow arched up smoothly before coming down to strike the bottom of the target, well out of the red bulls-eye but certainly great for a first attempt.

"Bloody good shot Luna," Ron whistled before nocking his arrow and pulling the bowstring back so hard that the wood of the bow split in half with a loud _crack_, causing all of the pieces to fall from his hands. He groaned audibly. "We're going to starve."

"Cheer up mate," Harry said bracingly, patting him once on the back. "If all else fails, Luna can catch our supper."

"Oh I don't think so Harry." Luna told him calmly. "I couldn't ever kill an animal with one of these things. It just wouldn't be right." She nocked another arrow, pulled it back and let go. Harry watched its path and this time she got within the target circle. _She just had to be great at it, didn't she?_ Harry thought darkly.

"Just great," Ron muttered darkly, going over to pick out a new bow. "She's the only one of us who can fire this thing and she won't use it to get food. Just brilliant and of course I'm starving!"

"Neville hasn't tried yet." Harry reminded him before turning to watch Neville take his first shot. Neville had gotten the arrow in place and pulled back the string when his hand slipped down the bowstring, flinging the arrow backwards to hit him in the face. Neville yelled and fell down flat on his bum. "Never mind then." Harry sighed and looked up to see that Hermione was doing her best not to laugh at them. Her face was all red from suppressed laughter. "This is _not_ funny Hermione! We're going to starve!"

She shook her head. "No you won't, it will be fine. Why haven't you tried yet, Harry?"

Harry scowled for a moment before picking up his bow. The truth was, he was very much afraid that he was going to make an arse of himself and prolonging that moment seemed prudent, in his estimation.

"We need help Hermione!" Ron called up to her.

Harry saw her nod. "I'm working on it but in the mean time you should keep practicing." Her head disappeared from view.

"Best to try again." Ron told him.

Harry nodded and another arrow from Luna went flying out. This time she hit the bulls-eye. "Great shot Luna." Harry told her, while inwardly thinking that he would rather kiss Snape than try this again.

"I'm ready again," Neville called over to them.

Harry looked over to see Ron was also waiting. "On three then?" Harry asked rhetorically. He nocked the arrow and pulled back the string. "One, two, three!"

To his amazement each of their arrows flew straight out and hit the bale of hay! Not one was as close as Luna's first shot but some how they had all done it.

"That is wonderful!" Hermione squealed and Harry looked up to see her holding a bright orange book.

"What's that?" He asked.

She looked down at it and blushed. "Oh, it's the **Idiot's Guide to Archery** but I don't think you'll be needing it anymore."

"Bung it down, we need all the help we can get." Ron said, holding out his arms to catch it. Hermione passed it down to him and the instant he caught it, Ron started flipping through its pages. "Oh that makes sense." Ron then picked up his bow, looked back down at the open book, then straightened his shoulders and held his arms parallel to the ground. He nocked another arrow, pulled the string back smoothly and fired. The arrow went straight into the red bulls-eye. "Yes!" Ron pumped his fist into the air in triumph as they all congratulated him.

"Now, you need to get proficient enough to hunt and then to fight with your bows. We will also have to teach you sword fighting." Hermione explained.

Harry watched her flip through a thick, old tome and a thought that had been nagging him for the past several minutes surfaced again. "Hermione, is Ginny all right?"

"Hmm?" Hermione looked over at something he could not see and then giggled. "She's fine Harry," she assured him before going back to her book.

"But… but I thought you said that she would have to marry the Prince and that's Draco, right?"

Hermione looked up again to study him before her eyes went wide. "You've never read Robin Hood?"

"No, but well… I never got books as a kid!" Harry told her defensively. "How do you know she's okay?"

"My control panel tells me how each of you are doing." Hermione said simply. "Right now Ginny is having a row with Draco."

"What!" Ron yelled, turning around sharply to stare up at her. "How do you know their having a fight and how do you know she's all right?"

Hermione actually giggled. "Well, I know their locations. They are in the palace of course and Draco is hiding in one of the small bedrooms while Ginny stands at the door, yelling at him."

"Do you know what she's saying?" Harry asked her curiously.

"Oh yes, it's amazing! I have their whole conversation printing out up here for me just like a Muggle computer." Harry saw Hermione look over at the screen and her face went a deep scarlet. "Well that wasn't very nice of her." Her voice was mild but instead of reproachful, as Hermione's words should have been, Harry could hear a note of pride in her tone.

"What is she saying?" Harry asked quickly.

"Well… I'm not supposed to tell you it all since you aren't really to know what's going on. Robin is meant to rescue Maid Marian after all but… well," Hermione paused before letting out a chuckle. "I guess a highlight would not hurt."

"Go on then," Neville said eagerly as he came over to join their group. "I'd love to hear her put down Malfoy.

"Luna, do you want to join us?" Harry asked the other girl.

"No thanks, I think I'll keep practicing." Luna replied, sending another arrow down the range and knocking Ron's from the target.

"So what is she saying?" Harry asked again impatiently.

Hermione looked away from them to read. "Well, the argument started when Draco told Ginny she had a nice rack and she punched him again, causing him to hide in said bedroom." She held up a hand to stop Harry and Ron from yelling. "Don't worry, it gets better. She says, and I quote '_You are an arrogant, skinny, lapdog for Voldemort and I bet one of the thrills in your life is kissing his-'_ Well, I'm sure you get the picture."

"She actually said Voldemort?" Harry asked in awe. Ginny hadn't said his name before then as far as he knew.

"Yes she did!" Hermione cried triumphantly. "That's not all, wait until you hear what she said next."

"This should be interesting." Ron said dryly.

"She then goes on to say use the words '_fairy'_, '_coward'_, '_moron'_ and '_doily'_ in the same sentence followed by '_I am sure you want to be wearing this dress more than I do but I can still kick your arse in a fight, while still wearing this corset you lazy, ignorant simpleton. I bet you've never thought to follow your own conscience once in your life!'_ After that I am afraid that she starts swearing a lot more." Hermione finished it off and smiled down at them. "So you see, Ginny will be well fed at the palace and she is certainly capable enough to handle her own affairs. It is you four that I am worried about."

"But we're getting better at archery; soon we'll be able to catch our own food!" Harry called up to her, completely disgruntled at her lack of faith in them. He picked up his bow and followed Ron's lead in preparing to shoot. His shot wasn't too bad either, not award winning certainly, but not bad.

"Ron, I have another book for you." Hermione tossed another orange covered book to him.

"**The Idiot's Guide To Survival Cooking**," Ron read the title off to them.

Harry felt his mouth drop open. "How many different types of Idiot's Guides are there, anyway?" He took it from Ron and examined it. "And just who would take this thing with them to get lost in the woods? It's too bulky."

"Never mind that Harry," Hermione replied impatiently. "After you catch your food you're going to have to skin it and light a fire to cook it so that you don't get sick."

"We're going to starve!" Ron whined again.

Neville laughed. "No we aren't, I know how to skin most anything. I've done that enough in Herbology although it will be different with a dead animal. The plants tend to attack you when you try and take their skin off; the Cottonrill plant especially." He took aim and shot again, barely hitting inside the target. Neville sighed, "Well at least I'm getting closer."

"See Hermione, we'll be fine." Ron grinned cockily up at her.

Hermione let out a snort. "So then start a fire for me."

All of them stared at each other, including Luna. "We're going to starve!" Ron finally wailed as his stomach let out a loud grumble.

"The book I gave you has all the instructions you will need to start a fire so I am confident that you will get your dinner shortly and between the four of you, you will be able to cook it." Hermione assured them.

"Hang on, how are you going to eat?" Neville asked her suddenly.

"Yes, we won't be able to float food up to you without a wand." Luna added.

"Oh, well I can just say what food I want and it will appear up here for me but," she added hastily, "I can't share my food with you! If I try, it will disappear and I'll get struck by lightning."

"How do you know that?" Harry probed.

Hermione held up the thick book he'd seen her looking at before. "It's all in my guide book and-" She cut off and looked back at her control panel. "Oh dear, I should go check on Malfoy."

"Why?" Luna asked, nocking another arrow to practice.

Hermione coughed softly. "It seems she's ordered the servants at the palace to break down the door and she has located a sword."

**A/N2:** Thank you so much for all the reviews! You guys rock! Expect an update in two days.

**kazziedal**: I had so much fun with that dress… I've worn one and it was terrible!

**Nightwing 509**: Yeah, I figured it would be perfect for Hermione. I'll update often, I promise.

**Luna Lovegood8:** Thanks, I did too!

**Harry and Ginny 4eva:** It's fine, have fun in France!

**Harrie**: LOL Yeah, probably I should have made that the category. I am glad you got to laugh.

**Strangely Sirius:** Thank you!

**1x1pEngUIn89**: I will, I promise.

**carsonsheir**: LOL Thank you.

**Mrs**.**KristinePotter**: That dress will be a lot of fun.

**Flametongue**: I'll update often.

**Maykwa**: Thanks, I will update often.

**Miliardo Peacecraft**: HAHA No, the tights were the searching look… that will come in later but oh, I loved the thought of giving him a teddy bear!

**HakushoRurouni**: I really need to see the movies again hehe

**Black is the New Pink:** Did you get a nice laugh at Ron's attempts?

**AllylovesHarry**: Thanks Ally, if I need ya I know where to find you! I appreciate it.


	4. Chapter 3: Dresses and Nitwits

I Do Not Own Harry Potter

**A/N:** This chapter is a bit more serious but necessary. The laughs will continue on later. I know I am going so slowly with this story but I will try and be better next week. Please just be patient with me and I'll update as often as I can!

Thank you **Oomahey** for being a great Beta!

**Chapter 3: Dresses and Nitwits**

"Calm down Ginny!" Hermione bellowed over the cacophony in the hall of the palace. It was no use, Ginny was not looking up towards her and the servants were still hacking away noisily at the door. "Oh, forget it," Hermione said resignedly before pushing a button on her console. Instantly the servants straightened and wandered off from their previous task.

"What? Come back here!" Ginny screamed at them, frustration evident in every move she made. Hermione could see that her eyes were puffy and red; finally Ginny looked up at her. "Why did you send them away?" Her tone was defeated and the hand, the one that still clutched a rather daunting broadsword, dropped helplessly to her side.

"You weren't listening to me." Hermione replied shortly. "You are a Lady and as such, you are to conduct yourself as one when the servants are about. It will not do for you to be seen killing Prince John who you are supposed to be marrying him in a week's time."

Ginny's jaw dropped. "You can't be serious! I can't marry that… that… that bastard!"

"Ginny!" Hermione said reprovingly. "You won't be marrying him as long as Harry, I mean Robin," she corrected herself hastily, "comes to save you from Prince John."

Ginny stared up at her. "I think," she began slowly, "that you need to tell me more about this story."

"Well," Hermione cleared her throat. "Basically you will wait here and hope that Robin and his Merry Men will come to rescue you. I have them training right now."

"Are you saying that I have to sit here and knit like a helpless twit and wait for a _boy_ to come and save me?" Ginny looked incredulous and mildly offended. "I have to pretend to be an effing damsel in distress till my Prince Charming comes for me?" Her voice was rising steadily in pitch, as she got more and more agitated.

Hermione spread her arms wide, trying to placate the fiery redhead. "I know that it is not something you find appealing."

"Appealing?" Ginny's face turned bright red. "You cast me to be an incompetent, useless ornament! Why don't you just set me on a shelf and be done with it?" She was screaming now. "I can't believe this! Here I am stuck in this dress that keeps me from moving and pushes my breasts up to enormous proportions and I can't fight or argue or do anything worthwhile to save myself! I might as well be home with my family, at least there I wouldn't be dressed like a doll." She finished by throwing the sword to the floor, which clattered and banged as she stomping off down the hall.

"Ginny, wait!" Hermione yelled down to her and Ginny paused. "I didn't say that you couldn't help yourself, I merely said that you would have to wait for Robin to get here before you can make your move."

Ginny spun around sharply and nearly tripped over the long dress. She righted herself and scowled. "What if I do just kill Malferret and leave? What are you going to do?"

"If it were only Malfoy that was keeping you here, then it wouldn't even be an issue. But there is also Snape to contend with and I think we can both admit that he is a more daunting adversary. He is the Sheriff of Nottingham and he will also be ensuring that you are here for Prince John to marry. Right now he is also training to use a sword and bow."

Ginny was silent for a moment. "So can I learn to fight better as well?"

Hermione chuckled. "Yes. You will find that one of the guardsmen will be sympathetic towards you and he will teach you to fight with a sword and also how to shoot a bow. You are not to let any of the others see you practicing though. This way when Robin comes, you will be able to help yourself escape."

"Good," she said firmly. "I let myself play the damsel in distress once and it nearly got Harry killed. I won't do that again." Her eyes glowed with a determined light. "What's this guardsman's name?"

"Eric," Hermione informed her. For a moment they were both silent, each thinking. Eventually Hermione spoke. "I can understand that you don't want to be rescued Ginny but I do hope that you won't be rash. You are supposed to let the story play out as it was written but there nothing that says you must sit helplessly by while the men… uh and Luna, fight to free you."

"Why couldn't you have cast Luna to be Maid Marian?" Ginny asked, her tone almost pleading.

Hermione laughed. "I expect that you wouldn't want Harry kissing Luna and Robin has a thing for Maid Marian, so I thought you would rather wear the dress and get the boy than let her have him."

Ginny nodded once and turned around to go, throwing airily over her shoulder, "Right you are then. Well, I'm off to find Eric." She stopped and turned abruptly, as if a thought had suddenly occurred to her. "So… when Harry, I mean Robin, gets here… is there anything in the rule book that says I can't be the one to kill the Ferret?"

Hermione had to fight hard to suppress her laughter as she gazed sternly at the other girl. "You are not allowed to kill Prince John, although I think maiming him would be acceptable. He must be alive when you escape, that is part of the story. Oh and Ginny, do make sure that you take care not to run into Snape. He will be the one that you will have to look out for."

Ginny nodded. "What am I to do about Malfoy then?"

"Hit him every time he insults you, only don't kill him. That would cause me no end of hassles. You can't leave this place if one of you dies."

"Right then, I won't kill him. But I might ensure that he never has children. I think that would be doing all of us a favor."

Hermione contemplated that for a moment. "I think that would be acceptable."

"Hey!"

Both girls turned quickly and saw a very pale Malfoy staring wide eyed at them. He was almost completely white except for a red trickle of blood that was oozing from his nose. "What do you want?" Ginny asked agitatedly.

"Ginny, why don't you go and _knit_?" Hermione put a lot of emphasis on the last word and Ginny seemed to catch her meaning. She walked back and picked up the broad sword before setting off again, hopefully to locate Eric.

"Why do you need a sword to knit?" Draco asked stupidly.

Hermione chuckled. "She needs something to cut the string with."

Draco did not believe her, it was obvious that he was still attempting to work it out but Hermione forestalled him by speaking.

"I need to talk to you anyway about what you are to do this week." She smiled reassuringly at the idiot, hoping that he would not see the loathing that she had for him.

He barely spared her a glance. "I don't want to contaminate my ears by listening to a mudblood- AHHHH!" He let out a blood-curdling scream.

Hermione let go of the lightning button as Draco fell to his knees, grabbing his bum as smoke began to curl up from him. He swore loudly before looking up at her. "You bloody _bit- _AHHH!"

Hermione struck him again and held the bolt on him for a few seconds longer. "It is obvious that you don't pick up on things very quickly, but let me assure you," she paused, making sure that he was listening closely. "If you continue to insult me, I will let Ginny use that sword for more than knitting."

"You can't," he smirked as if he knew something that she didn't. "I heard you. If I die then none of you will ever leave this place."

"You obviously weren't listening to her then. I didn't say that she would kill you, I just said I would let her use that sword." Hermione ran a sweaty hand down her pants, hoping he could not see her tension. "Personally I think that having the Malfoy line die out is a marvelous idea. I can't see that there is anything redeemable about you."

Draco covered himself hastily and looked around. He stopped however when he heard Hermione's raucous laughter. "Yes of course." He frowned and got slowly to his feet. "You wouldn't dare strike your _friends_," he spit the word out as if it were disgusting, "with lightning but you see nothing wrong with hurting Snape and I. Personally, I can't see why Dumbledore would make you the narrator."

Hermione was startled momentarily. Was she being unfair? _No_, she thought quickly. _Malfoy was insulting me and trying to be rude and insufferable. I had every right to hit him with the lightning._ She took a calming breath and spoke. "I will not hit you with lightning again as long as you don't insult me."

His pale eyes became weary. "I don't trust you."

"I don't trust you either but obviously Dumbledore put you in here for a reason and I want to get out of here someday. That means we all have to work together and since I doubt you know the story of Robin Hood, you have to listen to me about your instructions."

He pursed his lips for a moment. "What do I have to do?"

She rubbed a hand over her temple, feeling the tension slowly seeping from her skin. "You really only have to do one thing and that is attempt to marry Maid Marian in a weeks time." She held up a hand to forestall his argument. "In the mean time, you can do many other things. You can do nothing and laze about the castle or you can make the Sheriff go out to rob and torment the poor. You can learn to fight with a sword or learn archery. You can even learn to knit but in six days there will be an archery contest that you must judge and the next day you will have to marry Maid Marian unless she is gone."

"Why would she be gone?" Draco asked huffily, almost petulantly.

"Because she might be rescued by Robin Hood" Hermione explained patiently; she was extremely proud of herself for keeping her temper.

"Am I supposed to stop him from taking that witch because I can't really see wanting to marry her." He looked as if he was now trying to provoke her again.

Hermione shook her head. "Look at it as a challenge. You would want to stop Harry from being happy and Harry would be very angry if you married Ginny."

Draco's eye twitched almost imperceptibly. "This won't be a real marriage, would it?"

"No, of course not!" Hermione said shocked. "Only certified employees of the Ministry and a member of the Wizengamot can marry a witch and wizard. Neville hardly qualifies as either of those."

"Longbottom would be marrying us?" Draco asked and began to laugh.

"Well, he is the only religious person that we have around. He would have to marry you." Hermione waited for a moment. "So what are you going to do?"

Draco contemplated what she had said for a minute. "So, I can torture the Muggles around here?"

"No. You can't hurt them but you can take all of their possessions and because you are the prince, you can order them about."

"Fine," Draco replied slowly. "I think I'll go find a girl and-"

"You may not kill them or rape anyone." Hermione said sharply.

"Don't be stupid, I wouldn't ever rape anyone. That's just sick." He ran a hand through his hair, pushing it back from his face. "As I was saying, I think I'll go find a girl and get massage. I am feeling rather tense right now."

Hermione studied him, not exactly trusting his words. "I know everything that you are doing at all times so don't do anything that would make me punish you and just make sure," Hermione paused trying to think of how to phrase it. "Just make sure that you keep away from Ginny. I won't stop her if you insult her. If she keeps punching you, you're not going to have any teeth left and your nose will never look the same. We have no way to fix the damage that she can cause."

**A/N: THANK YOU **all for reviewing! I am always looking for help on improving and your comments are most welcome. has dictated that the authors are not to leave review responses in our stories, so while I will respond to you for now, I might have to stop and that irks me to no end, I assure you! I want to keep in contact with you so please always feel free to email me.

Miliardo Peacecraft: Ginny is my hero! If I can swing it that teddy bear is going to make an appearance.

AllylovesHarry: BEAMS Thanks Ally!

Harrie: Trust me, the sentence running through my head was great but just not appropriate for publication.

HakushoRurouni: That movie was so funny! I wish I could write stuff like that.

JPx: Ginny gets to you because I'm like Ginny and you know what I'm like to put up with!

Strangely Sirius: I love writing Ginny!

1x1pEngUIn89: Thank you!

Black is the New Pink: I hope they will all learn something new in this story. I love Ginny!

AlboDraconis: Hermione is perfect for this role and it's fun exploring those parts of her.

Mrs.KristinePotter: Ginny is fun, especially when she torments Draco.

carsonsheir: Thank you! I have no idea what kind of contest I could enter it in but that is a very flattering suggestion.

kazziedal: I wish I could eat like a teenage boy, that would be great!

Maykwa: That has always been my thought… there is an Idiots Guide to everything. I might have to work that in again. I am glad I got the archery bit right, thanks for letting me know!

forbiddenlight: Thanks!


	5. Chapter 4: My Ideas Are Stupid

I do not own Harry Potter

**A/N:** I've been sick lately so I'm forcing myself to write this chapter but please understand again if I can only write a chapter every other day during the week. I also need to let my wrists rest from typing! I do hope you enjoy this chapter.

Happy Birthday **Ham** although where you are it was yesterday, I think. This whole international time difference thing messes with me.

This chapter is dedicated to my very good friend **Liz** who is having a really crummy day today. I let her pick the chapter title, even though it has nothing to do with the actual chapter.

Thank you to **Oomahey** for being my beta!

Chapter 4: My Ideas Are Stupid

Snape glanced surreptitiously over towards the men under his charge. He had assembled them in the jail to discuss what they had been doing. Right now, they were standing stock-still but several were turned away from him as if he were not there; ready to command them. Snape felt his ire rise dangerously and a rush of frustration washed over him. Without his wand, he could not force them to act upon his will. "Did you hear what I said to you?" Snape snarled maliciously and the guards all shifted uncomfortably.

"Begging your pardon Sheriff but…" the man who had spoken in a low, guttural voice paused and shifted his considerable bulk again. "Well, it's like this. You don't know how to use a sword and you don't know how to string a bow. So why should we," he swept his arm around the room, indicating the other men, "follow your orders?"

Snape seethed inwardly. _I knew it was a bad idea asking for help on fighting. I should have kept my mouth shut and watched what they did, or better yet ordered them to do the dirty work while I sat back and watched._ Snape let out a slow breath, trying to return his flushed and angry face back to its normal hue. "I see." He walked over and faced the man, staring him hard in the eyes. "Have you ever killed someone?"

The man's eyes flickered and he wavered slightly. "No sir."

Snape felt a triumphant smile slip on to his lips. "Have you ever tortured someone?"

The man's only reply was a curt shake of his head.

"Well then my dear fellow, I suggest you not anger someone who has." Snape finished speaking in a low and deadly voice and thought for sure that the man would finally acquiesce to his orders.

But that was not how it was to play out. "Begging your pardon again, _sir_," the man's 'sir' did not come out as polite. "But if you've killed someone, how did you do it without a sword or bow?"

Snape felt the triumphant feeling that had welled up in him deflate very suddenly. _The wretch has a point, damn him!_ "I am the Sheriff and you will do as I say or else I will-"

"Stop!"

Snape looked up to see a bushy haired girl floating above him on her cloud like dais. "What do you want, Granger?"

She fiddled with something on the console in front of her and instantly all the men in the room dispersed, leaving them alone in the jail's main room. Snape stared around, dumbfounded. "How did you do that?"

She let out a snort. "They aren't real. So, I can control them." She interrupted him before he could speak. "Only _I_ can, not you and I'll thank you not to threaten your own men. You have to win their respect or else you won't be able to defeat Robin Hood."

"Why, pray tell, would I wish to defeat Robin Hood?" Snape asked, injecting his trademark sarcasm, trying his best to remain calm.

"That is your mission." Hermione countered. "You are to stop Robin and his band of Merry Men, er… People, from robbing from the rich and giving to the poor."

"I see," Snape replied slowly, trying to take in fully what she had said. "Is there anything else?"

"Yes. In one week's time, Prince John will marry Maid Marian and it is your job to make sure that the marriage goes off without a hitch." He could tell that she was suppressing a smirk.

Snape felt an eyebrow rise on his otherwise stoic face. "Are you going to tell me how to do this or not?"

Granger sighed and nodded. "First you must know that the men under your control are only there because they are looking for power and an easy meal ticket. Most of the peasants are starving."

Snape nodded. "Go on."

"Next thing to realize is that you are in charge only because you the best fighter and archer among them and you have favor with the Prince and the King before him, although the King probably won't be too happy with you if he comes back." The girl cocked her head to the side and fell silent.

"Who is the King and where has he gone?" Snape felt those were the next most logical questions.

"King Richard and off to fight in the Crusades. Actually, in some forms of the Robin Hood tale, Robin went off to fight with him. It is said that Prince John took over the throne and meant to rule for the rest of his life, believing that his Uncle would never return." Granger recited it off as if it were text from a schoolbook. "Robin comes back from the Crusades and finds the town being ruled badly, by Prince John, and yourself of course, and vows to make it right by stealing from you two every chance he gets. That is the situation you find yourself in right now."

"I can't believe that you want me to succeed in stopping Robin from robbing us." Snape paused and another thought occurred to him. "Why would I have to ensure that Prince John marries Maid Marian? I can't imagine you wanting Draco and Ginny to marry."

She sighed heavily. "They won't really be married but it would ensure that Prince John could keep the throne because the King has no other heirs except whoever marries Maid Marian. That person would take over the crown upon the death of the King."

Snape frowned. "That does not sound right. Wouldn't that make Maid Marian his daughter?"

Granger shook her head. "No, and I'm not sure exactly why that is because the story does not go that way usually. My instructions tell me, however, that it is the way that it will be played out. Whoever marries Maid Marian will control the crown."

Snape couldn't help it; he started to laugh. "I can't see Miss Weasley being too happy about being a pawn."

"Err, actually she does not know. I have instructions not to tell her, just you. You are to inform Malfoy at some point when you are sure that she is not around." She met his eyes, keeping her gaze firm. "Be sure that she is not there. I would be willing to bet that she will post spies by using the servants. They will not be loyal to you, nor to Malfoy."

"Why would they be loyal to her?" Snape probed; amazed that she could be so lucky when he would have to struggle to gain favor among his servants.

"She's a pleasant and beautiful woman-" Snape let out a derisive snort but she went on as if he had not made a sound, "-and she knows how to manipulate people into feeling like they are doing what they want instead of what she wants. It's called charm."

Snape's fell open. "Are you saying that I am not charming?"

"I'm saying you're a snake and they know it." Hermione threw a book down at his feet. He looked down and saw the title, Idiot's Guide To Medieval Tyranny. "Learn fast or you won't stand a chance of stopping Robin, I'll make sure of that." Her voice held a lot of malice and he shivered involtarily. "But, I have to help you if you need it. Simply say my name and I will come to your aid. Make sure that you are polite when you ask for my presence or I'll zap you again."

"I wouldn't expect less from Potter's friend," Snape taunted back maliciously.

Her eyes narrowed dangerously. "The old adage that you can catch more flies with honey than with vinegar works with me. This also means that you'll catch lightning if you attempt to abuse me."

"Why you little bi-" Snape caught himself and stopped. _I need to remain calm or I will not be able to succeed and it seems important for us to control the kingdom._ "What will we get if we gain control?"

Granger looked down at something, which he realized must be a book. He waited patiently for her to flip through it although she seemed to get more and more agitated. Finally she slammed it shut and looked down at him. "I don't know what you get. King Richard will reveal it at the end."

"But you don't know who-"

"NO! I don't know who he is!" Granger scowled at him. "Get to work. I'll check in on you soon if you don't call for help first."

"I won't call for he-" but he cut off, she had disappeared. He looked around and almost bellowed for his men to come back but decided to start studying the orange book at his feet. He picked it up and flipped to the first chapter, 'So You Want To Be A Tyrant,' and began reading.

OoO

Hermione was fuming as she appeared back in the forest where Harry, Ron, Neville and Luna were waiting. She wasn't sure what to expect but what she saw made her laugh. They were all asleep even though it was only dusk.

Each of them was covered in grime and dust and they were asleep together around a campfire that was burning bright. Luna was covered in a badly cut deerskin but the others were curled into balls, resting on their sides using leaves and hay for their beds. It also appeared that they had left over meat hung above them in the tree. Clearly, they were each exhausted by the day's events.

Hermione sighed and studied them for a moment before sighing and whispering, "Oh Dumbledore, I hope you knew what you were doing." She felt an almost hysterical giggle well up in her. "If you weren't already dead, I'd be tempted to kill you."

**A/N2: Hopefully I won't get in trouble for this but anyway, for now this is it for my review responses in case the site gets mad!** Thanks again all for reviewing and sticking with these not so funny chapters, I appreciate it. If you have ideas, let me know!

AllylovesHarry: Thanks! HUGS

CreativeQuill: Thanks; I was very intrigued by the idea when Ham asked me for someone to write it. I'm having a lot of fun with it.

Miliardo Peacecraft: Plans are underway for that teddy bear! The soldiers are going to be more helpful to Snape in the future… or not.

forbiddenlight: Yes she is. She's too much fun.

Harrie: That would be evil… but this way it evens out the playing field.

Maykwa: I hope you enjoyed the sentence.

Strangely Sirius: Ginny is my absolutely favorite character to write because she and I are so alike. It's easy when you're writing yourself.

Black is the New Pink: Now if only lightning could be controlled in real life…

quickquill2000: Thank you and I will update often.

Schatje: Thanks and I hope you enjoyed this.

realfanficts: Well, he might not be _all_ bad in this story either…

LittleTom45: That is the million dollar question, isn't it?

kazziedal: Me too… they're both such pains.

1x1pEngUIn89: We'll have fun with the swords, I promise!

Mrs.KristinePotter: Me too! Hopefully I'll update several times this week.

HakushoRurouni: LOL I loved that scene and yes, that movie is just awesome! If I could write like that, I expect I'd be in Hollywood and not here. GRINS

carsonsheir: I have to admit to having entered one of those contests and I did well but not for my comedy piece. I'll have to keep that in mind though but usually they have specific requirements.


	6. Chapter 5: Swimming With The Fishies

I do not own Harry Potter

A/N: Thank you for reviewing and reading faithfully.

Thank you again to my beta, Oomahey!

**Chapter 5: Swimming With The Fishies**

"Wake up!"

Harry groaned and tried to roll over and get more comfortable. He shivered and moved his face about, trying to get away from the noise but a sharp jab to his cheek made him yelp and sit up quickly. "What the…" but he let his voice fade off as he realized that it was a straw from the hay his bed was made of.

"You need to be up and catching breakfast," came Hermione's stern and impatient voice from above him.

Harry squinted up at her. "We have breakfast. There is plenty of venison left over from last night." Harry pointed up at the meat and yawned.

He saw that Ron was also rising and stretching up to his full height. "Wha'd ya go and wake us up for, Hermione?" he yawned.

"It is a busy day today. You three," she indicated towards Harry, Ron and Luna, "need to learn to fish and Neville has church today."

Harry froze, sure that he couldn't have heard her right. "Church?" He looked over at Neville and saw that his mouth was hanging open, his round face pale with shock.

"Do you mean like the Muggle churches?" Luna asked. She was sitting up and pulling her long hair back away from her face. Several pieces of straw were stuck in it at odd angles.

"Yes, of course Muggle church. Neville is Friar Tuck, so he must perform the church service today. I had the option of making him live in the church but thought it would be better for you four to stay together." Harry looked up and saw that Hermione was grinning like a Cheshire cat. She went on. "I will walk Neville to the church and then bring him back again, it will be fine."

"Then why do you have that look on your face?" Ron questioned suspiciously.

Hermione shook her head. "Never you mind. I am going to walk you all to the stream so that you can wash up and begin fishing."

"Right, right," Ron reached up and grabbed the meat that they had hung up above them.

"Is that all right to eat?" Hermione asked cautiously.

"Oh yes," Neville spoke up finally. "I found a few herbs and roots that cured the meat so that it is still edible. There were references to them in The Idiot's Guide To Survival Cooking and I was able to locate them after Ron had killed the deer."

Hermione's grin widened. "Ron, you killed the deer? Well done."

"Thanks," Ron replied and his face flushed. He ducked his head to hide the rising blush that threatened to suffuse is face and handed strips of meat to everyone.

Harry took a bite and tasted the herbs that Neville had added. It was not an unpleasant taste and the meat filled him quickly. He popped the last piece in his mouth and chewed hastily. "I'm ready then."

"I am finished too," Luna replied serenely as she got up and began to fold her deerskin cover. They had insisted that she use it last night and Luna had finally acquiesced after they insisted that the hay would be warm enough for them.

Ron got up and brushed the hay from him clothes and grabbed the orange cooking book. "Let's get going."

They all looked up at Hermione and she pointed east and said, "The stream is that way."

"Good, I'm thirsty," Harry, informed them and walked off in the direction that Hermione had indicated.

They walked on through the thick forest, dodging branches and wending their way through the enormous, old trees. They walked for what seemed like half an hour before they finally reached a large stream. Instantly the four went to it and began to drink.

"Well, if I would have known you were so thirsty, I would have brought you here last night," Hermione commented dryly.

"Sorry," Neville glanced up sheepishly at her.

Hermione nodded. "Finish washing Neville, we've got a bit of a walk before we get to the church and you're expected at 9am every Sunday morning."

"I didn't even remember that it _was _Sunday," Neville muttered under his breath so that only Harry caught it. He seemed to gulp and turned back to wash his face and hands. Finally he stood and faced her. "I'm ready." His face was determined but a small tremble could be heard in his voice.

"Let's go then and you three-" she pointed at them again, "Get started on fishing."

"Yes ma'am!" Ron saluted her and turned to flip open the book. "Fishing… fishing… fishing… ah! I've located it."

Harry watched Neville and Hermione go off back through the forest, but not by the same way they had come from. He turned back and ambled over to Ron to read over his shoulder. He noted several drawings of men standing in the river and seeming to grab the fish from the water with their bare hands. "We're going to try _that_?"

"I suppose," Ron muttered and handed the book to Luna who had held out her arm to take it.

"This looks like it might be fun," Luna told them. "I have always wanted to try fishing."

"What?" Harry asked her incredulously. "You wouldn't kill a deer yesterday but you'll catch a fish today?"

"Well, I'll let it go, of course." Luna told him, her eyes widening.

"Oh, of course," Ron shook his head and walked towards the waters edge before shucking his shoes and sticking a foot in. "Bloody Hell! It's freezing!"

Harry laughed and kicked off his own shoes. "Let's get started on this. I bet it will take us all morning to figure it out- AAAHH!" Harry leapt back out of the water, as fast as he'd stepped in. The flowing stream was frigid and his foot had burned as if on fire, but instead of flames, it was terribly cold.

Ron was howling with laughter, clutching at his sides with both feet firmly in the water. "I told you!"

Luna walked past them and into the clear water, pausing momentarily to shiver and then proceeding on until she was standing up to her thighs. Her green tights were even darker from the soaked in water. Harry and Ron stared at her and she looked down at the water and then, in a flash, her arm shot down and back up with a large, silver colored fish. They both gasped and she looked up and smiled before gently letting it go back in the water. "That was actually quite easy."

Harry turned to Ron. "How is it that she's so good at this and we can't even shoot an arrow straight?"

"Dunno mate, but we'd best get to catching something or we'll starve." Ron bent down and moved a few rocks so that he made a small inlet for water to come in. At Harry's questioning glance, he replied, "It will keep the fish fresh until we can cook them."

Together, they set off towards the middle of the stream where Luna had now caught her third fish. Harry stationed himself and looked down into the clear depths, waiting for a fish to come by. _If I just reacted fast enough then this should be like catching the snitch_, he thought hopefully but he had to wait for nearly 5 minutes before a fish came along, although Luna was now on her seventh catch. _She makes it look so easy_, Harry grumbled internally and then he saw it.

There was a large, silver fish coming straight for him. Harry waited for a second and then shot his arm down to snatch the fish from the water when his right foot went flying out behind him, slipping on a mossy rock. Harry fell straight towards the stony floor of the stream. He extended his arms to break his fall and narrowly missed colliding his head with a sharp rock. "Damn!" Harry spluttered in the freezing water, which now soaked him from head to toe.

"Harry, you all right mate?" Ron asked before hauling Harry to his feet, using his wet shirt to pull him up.

"Fine," Harry muttered and straightened his tunic out. He looked up to see that Ron was valiantly fighting off his mirth at Harry's plight. "You wouldn't be laughing if you were all wet."

Ron shrugged and turned back to the water. "It's just odd seeing a great seeker like you fall flat on his face."

Harry grimaced but decided to ignore him. It wouldn't get them anywhere closer to catching the fish. He looked down at the water again but his glasses were all wet and fogged up. He removed them to wipe on his shirt but it was no use. His shirt was just as wet as he was. "Ron, can I borrow your-"

_Splash!_

Ron had just taken the same nosedive that Harry had moments earlier. Harry quickly shoved his glasses back on his face and moved to help him up. Ron came out of the water, spitting and coughing and also completely drenched.

"You all right mate?" Harry asked, realizing that he was reiterating what had just been said to him a minute earlier and he could not stop himself. Harry roared with laughter.

Ron let out a wry chuckle and shook his wet hair back from his head. "I am afraid that we are not cut out for outdoor life."

"You two should try spears." Luna said conversationally. She was holding a large, wriggling fish in her hands and wearing a pleasant smile. She lowered the fish back to the stream and continued to study the water. "Sharpen a few and then try and throw them at the fish. You might have more luck with that."

"Ok, let's go then." Harry waded back out of the water and sighed as he waited for Ron. "I feel terribly sexist admitting this but… it does get on my nerves that she's so much better at this than I am."

"That's not sexist," Ron told him with a snort of laughter. "That is completely normal. It's Luna, after all. She's nice and all, but I never figured she'd be this competent at anything except school work."

Harry nodded and watched her catch another fish. "I suppose it might be just her. I don't think I would care if it were Ginny and Hermione."

Ron patted his shoulder. "We're used to being shown up by them, after all." He shook his head, as if shaking off the cobwebs "They're both so talented at everything. Well, let's make some spears. I suppose we can sharpen branches using rocks. So, you want to collect the rocks or the branches?"

Harry found his shoes and pulled them on, basking in the warmth of the sun that was filtering through the treetops. "I'll get the branches. I don't swim well, so it's probably best if I stay away from the water."

"Good point," Ron pulled on his own shoes and went to hunt the waters edge for stones.

Harry glanced once at Luna to see that she was smiling, obviously enjoying herself, and he shook his head. He didn't have to understand her, after all.

Harry moved off in to the forest in search of a few straight branches that might be used to create spears and his mind began to wander. _Where is Ginny now? Is she safe? Will we be able to stop Draco from marrying her?_ The thoughts kept sailing through his mind, distracting him from seeing the two long branches that he might have picked up, before stepping on, and cracking, a third. He sighed and applied himself once more to the task of searching for branches, hoping that Ginny was all right and wondering how Neville was doing in his first church service.

**IMPORTANT A/N:** Tomorrow night, Thursday 18th at 7:30pm, **Creative Quill** will be holding an authors chat at Wizardtales dot net in the chatroom. Please come and join us in a Q and A time with her, so that we can all pick her brain about her wonderful stories!

Thank you again to all who have reviewed! I am going to be brave and respond to reviews still since and if I ever do get deleted, look for my writings at the site I mentioned above. My penname is the same everywhere.

HakushoRurouni: Thank you, more Snape to come next chapter.

Strangely Sirius: I miss writing Ginny too but she's in the next chapter so that will be fun.

SaintEmo: EWW No Draco/Ginny that's just EWW LOL I only write happy endings, so no worries on that one either.

AllylovesHarry: Don't we all, my dear… well not when he's _that_ you but you know…

Harrie: That would be something to see. I suppose we could get a history professor to write one though; that would be fun!

Nytel: Thanks for all the reviews! I thought King Richard might be obvious but maybe not.

Mrs.KristinePotter: Ah the joys of fishing…

Maykwa: The chapter title was made up by my friend who thought her ideas were stupid… I thought it was funny so I used it. LOL

Black is the New Pink: LOL, I'm glad you get to laugh and I hope this one amused you too.

Arachnasloom: Thank you!

realfanficts: Thanks, well if you think of something then let me know.


	7. Chapter 6: Who Let Him Preach?

I do not own Harry Potter!

**A/N: **I am NOT a historian, although I did a bit of research on Medieval Catholic churches, I decided that translating everything to Latin would be tedious and that is why I went with a modern Lutheran service for this  
chapter. So don't take this as something you can put in a history paper, because I didn't mean for it to be that way. I just meant for this to be a fun chapter. The church service I used can be located in the **Lutheran Book of Worship**. It does not, in any way, represent the current Lutheran church and the old Catholic church would have used a chant and not a song, but this is not supposed to be accurate, so you've been warned.

Next chapter will be out Monday or Tuesday!

Thanks to my beta, Oomahey, for all of your hard work!

**Chapter 6: Who Let Him Preach?**

Neville gazed out at the congregation around him in the large stone building, completely at a loss for words. It did not matter that Hermione was standing above him, telling him to greet people, and it did not matter that many people were seated silently, waiting for him to start the service, Neville hated being the center of a large crowd. He had just then realized how it felt to have hundreds of people pinning you with their eyes, watching  
your every move. _Why did I have to wake up this morning?_

"Neville!" Hermione harsh whisper barely permeated the fog that swirled in his brain. "Get started on the service right now!"

"Hermione, I just…" He took a huge gulp of air and straightened his shoulders. "Right, I'm going." Neville walked resolutely over to the pulpit and turned to face the group, still unsure of what to say. "Hermione, what do I say?"

"Say 'good morning' and then we will start the service," Hermione commanded.

"Go-good morning, everyone," Neville spluttered.

The congregation remained completely silent, just staring at him. One woman in the back coughed softly and they all jumped when the door to the church flew open with a loud BANG! Ginny came striding in, an entourage of older women hurrying along in her wake.

"Neville!" Ginny's face was a picture of delight when she caught sight of him. She picked her skirts up and ran full tilt towards the raised platform. He stepped out of the pulpit as she threw herself at him and hugged him  
tightly, seemingly intent on squeezing the life out of him. _Sharing a castle with only the ferret for company does that to people, I suppose._

Then entire room let out a simultaneous gasp.

"Ginny!" Hermione's voice came down to them as they broke apart.

Ginny glared up at her. "What?" she asked mulishly.

"You are royalty, and you should never hug a man in public. Especially someone who is not your husband, and certainly not a priest!" Hermione sounded almost hysterical by the time she finished her rant.

Neville and Ginny looked around at the group and he saw that her ladies-in-waiting all had their hands over their mouths and each of the members of the church had a look of stunned horror upon their face. Neville was completely frozen, feeling the piercing sting of their judgmental eyes resting on him.

Ginny, however, was not frozen. "Oh! Friar Tuck," she gushed and put one hand up to her forehead and another to her chest as if she were about to swoon. "Thank you so much for catching me after I tripped! I would have fallen and hurt myself if you hadn't caught me!" Her eyes were wide and seemed to be filled with gratitude, though they carried in them a twinkle of laughter and mischief.

It was so stupid a lie that even he, the indubitable gull of Gryffindor, could see through it. Neville could see that Ginny was trying to suppress the smirk that was threatening to erupt on her face; he was sure it wouldn't  
work but to his astonishment, all of the people in the room relaxed and smiled up at him. She's done it!

"There ya go then," Ginny told him cheekily before going to take her place in the first row. Her ladies-in-waiting sat in the pew behind her. She winked up at him and he gave her a small smile. _Maybe, just maybe, I can do this._

Hermione cleared her throat and he moved back over to the pulpit. "Now, I'm going to tell you what to say and you just repeat it with feeling, ok?"

"How come they can't hear you?" Neville asked suddenly. He was surprised that none of the others had said anything about the floating cloud with the talking, and somewhat, bossy, head above them.

Hermione now sounded amused when she answered. "They will ignore me and anything you say to me. Are you ready?"

"Yes," Neville said evenly. "Let's get on with the show."

Hermione spoke from above him, "In the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit."

Neville repeated it fairly easily, even though he still quaked inside.

The entire room said, "Amen," at the same time, the loud noise startling him slightly.

Hermione went again, "Almighty God, to whom all hearts are open, all desires known, and from whom no secrets are hidden: Cleanse the thoughts of our hearts by the inspiration of your Holy Spirit, that we may perfectly love you and worthily magnify your holy name, through Jesus Christ, our Lord."

Neville gulped and tried to repeat it, "Almighty God whose heart is open has no secrets. Clean the Holy Spirit and magnify your Holy name through Jesus Christ our Lord."

Hermione groaned and the entire congregation gasped in horror.

"You have to say that again in smaller bits," Neville hissed up at her. "I can't possibly remember that much!"

Ginny giggled quietly and Neville blushed.

Hermione let out a sigh. "Okay, we'll try this again."

This time they went through it slowly and at the end, the congregation intoned in unison, "Amen."

"If we say we have no sin, we deceive ourselves, and the truth is not in us," Hermione fed him the line. He repeated it perfectly, and if the peasants noticed that their priest was going very slowly, they did not comment.

"But if we confess our sins, God, who is faithful and just, will forgive our sins and cleanse us from all unrighteousness," Hermione told him.

Neville nodded and spoke. "But if we confess our sins, God, who is faithful and just, will forgive our sins and…" _Oh bloody hell, what comes next?_ Neville looked up in a panic.

"Cleanse us from all unrighteousness!" she said quickly.

"Cleanse us from all unrighteousness," Neville repeated dutifully.

"Please kneel," Hermione said.

Neville knelt down.

"NOT YOU NEVILLE!" Hermione cried out, obviously exasperated.

He got hastily to his feet, nearly falling back down when his foot caught in his robe. "Well, I'm sorry! You told me to kneel so I did!" Neville was more than a little miffed at her by this point.

"Tell them to kneel," Hermione instructed him as she waved a hand out, indicating the others in the room.

He took a deep breath, trying to calm the tension that was emanating throughout him. "Please kneel." They all did.

"Now say, Most Merciful God," Hermione said, more calmly now.

"Most Merciful God," Neville said, waiting for more instructions and almost peeved that she thought he couldn't remember more than three words but the synchronized voices caused him to jump.

The peasants were all speaking, droning on as one. "We confess that we are in bondage to sin and cannot free ourselves. We have sinned against you in thought, word, and deed, by what we have done and by what we have left undone."

Neville looked over to see that Ginny had her head bowed and that her shoulders were shaking, obviously in mirth. _She would find this funny_, Neville mused silently.

They kept going. "We have not loved you with our whole heart; we have not loved our neighbors as ourselves. For the sake of your Son, Jesus Christ, have mercy on us. Forgive us, renew us, and lead us, so that we may delight in your will and walk in your ways, to the glory of your holy name. Amen."

Then there was silence and he looked up, waiting for Hermione to give him further instruction.

He didn't have to wait long. "Almighty God, in his mercy, has given his Son to die for us and, for his sake, forgives us all our sins."

That part came out all right, although he did stutter when he said 'die'.

"As a called and ordained priest of the Holy Catholic Church, and by His authority, I therefore declare to you the entire forgiveness of all your sins," Hermione told him and he repeated it but he broke out into a heavy  
sweat. _Surely I am going to go to hell for this one! I can't forgive their sins. _Neville glanced around nervously, hoping that there wouldn't be a storm and lightning wouldn't fall from the heavens and strike him dead. Then he let out a laugh, _Hermione could do that for God. Oh, I'm a dead man!_

Then he realized he'd missed a line because they were all sitting, waiting for him to speak. Hermione was on it though, and she fed him the line again. Neville repeated it, "in the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit."

Again, the response was, "Amen."

"Now you need to give a sermon," Hermione informed him.

"What am I supposed to say?"

"Just make it up and sound like you know what you're talking about," she replied.

"Great, just great." Neville muttered and looked around the room and tried to remember any sermon he'd heard in his life but mostly his Gran's voice came back to him. _Well, I should go with what I know and Gran feels like she knows what's best for everyone_. "Today, we are gathered while so many are hungry and we have eaten." It was lame, but looking around he could see that a few people looked gaunt and very thin. What else can I say? "So, if you have enough then you should be helping to feed those who do not have  
enough." That sounded pretty good.

Neville cleared his throat and went on. "If you feel like you are being repressed then you should pray to God for a hero," he felt like he should boost Robin's reputation a bit. "Be kind and humble and don't feel like you  
are not as good as anyone else." He cringed, knowing that was terrible. Neville knew he had to get away from the sermon and into something else. _What did I do in church?_ Then it hit him. "Now, we're going to sing!"

Hermione groaned and said something like, "I'm glad we waited for Martin Luther and the Reformation."

But then she gasped as music began to float into the room and they began to sing, just one or two at first before the others joined in, and to Neville it sounded more like chanting, and with very little feeling. It was very odd to Neville but he didn't much care, this left him free.

"You are God; we praise you. You are the Lord; we acclaim you. You are the eternal Father; all creation worships you. To you all angels, all the powers of heaven, cherubim and seraphim, sing in endless praise: Holy, holy, holy Lord, God of power and might, heaven and earth are full of your glory."

Neville was amused to see that Ginny looked out of place, as she didn't know the song. She was fiddling with her skirt, looking down at her feet and he could tell she was blushing. _Serves her right for laughing at me._

"The glorious company of apostles praise you. The noble fellowship of prophets praise you. The white robed army of martyrs praise you. Throughout the world the holy Church acclaims you:"

"What do I do after this?" Neville asked hurriedly, wanting to be gone from this place as quickly as possible.

"Father, of majesty unbounded; your true and only Son, worthy of all worships; and the Holy Spirit, advocate and guide. You, Christ, are the king of glory, the eternal Son of the Father. When you became man to set us free, you did not spurn the virgin's womb."

Neville had to strain to hear her over the noise of the room. "You dismiss them and we'll leave. If we stay any longer they'll know you are a fraud and don't speak to Ginny again or they will gossip."

"Okay," Neville nodded and watched them wrap up the song.

"You overcame the sting of death, and opened the kingdom of heaven to all believers. You are seated at God's right hand in glory. We believe that you will come and be your judge. Come, then, Lord, and help your people, bought with the price of your own blood, and bring us with your saints to glory everlasting."

Finally it was over. "Go in peace and serve the Lord!" He remembered that much from his youth.

"Amen," they replied and Neville fled out the side door as fast as he could without tripping on his robe.

**Thank you all for reviewing!**! I _really _**hate** doing this because I had your responses all written out but the site has forbidden us authors from responding to you. Please take a minute to send them an email and tell them how much that sucks! I might just post them next chapter anyway... we'll see. If it gets me kicked off go find me at **Wizardtales dot net ** same penname.

The story should be around 30 chapters, or more, long.


	8. Chapter 7: Bears and Bruises

I do not own Harry Potter

**A/N:** I have fallen just the littlest bit ill and that is the cause of my delay for posting. I am still working, just very slowly so please be patient. I also had to finish another story for a contest (For A Wish) and that is why you might have seen that posted, it also caused a few delays.

Thanks to my GREAT Beta, **oomahey**.

**Chapter 7: Bears and Bruises**

"Parry again, My Lady- NO!" Eric flicked his sword in an arc and knocked hers easily from her hand, as if she were not holding it at all. "You need to keep a firm grasp on the grip or I'll be able to knock it from your hand every time. You are not concentrating today, My Lady!"

Ginny bit her lip and felt it tremble, along with her whole body. Only this morning, she had seen Neville for an hour and it had felt wonderful. She was surrounded by people now but still felt as if she was constantly alone. Sweat dripped down her brow as she retrieved her fallen sword and prepared to fight again.

"En Garde," Eric said, in his deep, resounding voice that carried all throughout the empty hall. He thrust his sword at her and Ginny quickly parried but he was on her again, moving the blade in a downward arc towards her. She raised her sword attempting to block him but the man slipped past her and stopped the blade about an inch away from her ear. "You're dead, My Lady."

Ginny shut her eyes, trying desperately to stem the flow of tears but to no avail. She swore loudly, before swiping the tears from her face and holding her sword at the ready position. "Again," she told Eric sternly and they went again.

This time she went on the offensive, thrusting with a lunge towards the big man, which he easily sidestepped and came in for a blow to her side. This time the blade actually hit her side and Ginny felt a sharp sting just below her ribcage, and realized it would probably bruise. She gasped and finally let out a laugh. "Well, that's one way to get me to learn quickly. It's a good thing these blades aren't sharp."

Eric smiled at her. "You left your side open and vulnerable. It is an easy mistake to make."

She shook her head. "No, it was a stupid mistake and one that I won't be making again." Ginny straightened and tried not to wince at the pain in her side. _If I don't get better, I won't be able to walk soon_. "I'm ready," she told him, although she wasn't entirely sure that she was.

OoO

Ginny walked slowly back to her room, wishing desperately to crawl into a hot bath. Eric had hit her at least twenty more times before she had finally gotten a hit on him and by the time that had happened, she was too sore to care. Eric had called a halt to their lesson and sent her back up to her rooms.

She was in the last hallway, walking softly down the stone pathway, dragging her heavy sword behind her when she chanced upon Draco and his entourage. Ginny quickly raised her sword and pointed it straight at his throat. Draco froze, as did the women with him. "Hello Ferret Face," she grinned when his white face paled even further. _It really was too easy to intimidate him. _His Adam's apple bobbed dangerously close to the edge of the blade as he swallowed hard at the proximity of the sword and his delicate throat.

"What do you want, blood traitor?" He seemed to be trying to intimidate her but she was the one with the sword, after all, so it was a squeak that actually came out.

"Go," she moved the sword towards the women and they all scattered quickly, leaving Draco alone, as they melted off into other parts of the castle. The moment they were gone, Malfoy jumped back, away from her.

Draco frowned sullenly. "I was just walking here, no need to threaten anyone."

Ginny laughed, a derisive, hollow laugh. "I can do whatever I like and I told you to stay out of my way!"

"This is _my_ castle and I am the prince!" he shouted.

"Yes, but I'm the one holding the sword," she flicked the sword up and over, as if slashing his neck and Draco jumped, even though she was several paces away. It was killing her to hold the sword after the long work out, but she wouldn't show any signs of weakness in front of him.

"You are a-" but before she could come to know what exactly she was, he was cut off by a very large, older woman coming down the hallway, shouting.

"Sire," she kept moving, almost floating, although it looked odd for a woman of her size to be able to do so. She was tall and wide, with iron colored hair that was pulled into two buns on the sides of her head. Her voice had an odd accent that Ginny could not place.

"What?" Draco turned towards her, obviously exasperated.

She reached him and glared hard down at him. "Don't you speak to your Nanny that way!"

Whether it was her immense size or the intimidating way her eyes looked, but Draco bowed his head and sighed. "I'm sorry, Nanny Alarice. Did you need something?"

"Yes dear, you've forgotten your bear." Nanny Alarice shoved an ancient, tattered bear into his hands.

"I told you that I don't want to carry this thing around!" Draco attempted to push it back at her but she simply crossed her arms and glared down at him, completely unmoved by his show of temper.

Ginny couldn't help it, she giggled madly at the picture Draco made, holding the stupid bear. _I can't imagine that a bear is accurate for the time period._ "You look so grown up, Malferret."

"Don't you call him that!" Nanny Alarice bellowed, turning her considerable personage towards Ginny. "I don't care if you are the King's niece, you don't call him that!"

_I'm the King's niece?_ _That was an interesting piece of information that Hermione has not shared with me._ Rather than feeling intimidated by the other woman's threat, Ginny simply grinned. "I am the one holding the sword, here. You don't order me around."

Nanny Alarice spluttered for a moment but Draco was the one who spoke. "You put Granger up to this, didn't you?"

Ginny glanced quickly at him. "What?"

"She showed up and told me that my childhood Nanny would be keeping an eye on me, to make sure I behaved! Now I am stuck with this woman following me around, trying to get me to hold this bear constantly and-" Draco stopped suddenly, seeming to realize whom he was confiding in.

Ginny shook her head, "Stay away from me or I'll rip you and your bear to shreds."

"You can't!" Draco yelled. "I tried ripping it up!"

"I mended it," Nanny Alarice said, obviously proud of herself. "He always did that as a baby, when I was his nurse maid. He was so sweet as a baby, such the cutest, littlest bottom, but he did know how to soil his nappies." Her eyes glazed over as she reminisced.

Ginny chuckled softly. "I'll leave you your bear and your Nanny, and stay out of my way," she walked over to him and flicked the sword to that it cut through his shirt. She ignored his yelp of surprise and the other woman's protests as she walked away from them, desperate to get to her room, and a hot bath.

OoO

"Rebecca?" Ginny called to the maid, as she soaked in her tub. The water was still warm, but the bubbles were beginning to pop. Absently, she ran her finger through the bubbles, leaving a trail of clear water as she waited.

"Yes My Lady?" The small, mousy haired girl came into the room, holding Ginny's robe. She was otherwise pleasant looking, with a heart-shaped face and vibrant blue eyes.

Ginny tried not to flinch in embarrassment but it was difficult getting used to a stranger seeing her unclothed. "Do you know how I could find Robin Hood?"

Rebecca froze for a moment, before holding up the robe for Ginny to slip on. Ginny stood carefully and donned the robe, acutely aware of every ache in her body. She had several welts and twice as many bruises and although Rebecca had seen them, she didn't comment above saying that she had a salve that would ease the pain. "Lay on the bed and I'll tend to your wounds."

"I can do it," Ginny protested instantly but the other girl gently pushed her towards her canopy bed and she did not argue further. She lay down on her stomach, flinching as a few of her aches gave a scream of protest.

Rebecca parted her robe and immediately began to work a sweet smelling paste into Ginny's wounds. It was instant relief from the pain and stinging. "You will have to let this sit overnight or you will still hurt badly in the morning."

"Thanks," Ginny mumbled, getting sleepy.

The other girl let out a sigh. "I know you are trying hard to learn to fight but you should leave it to Robin to save you from your marriage."

"Not bloody likely," Ginny muttered, so tired that she felt like she could sleep for a week. "I don't sit still while others come to rescue me. I did that once and it nearly got several people killed. No, I want to be able to help myself when the time comes and…" her thoughts drifted off to something Nanny Alarice had said. "Rebecca, this might sound odd but… am I the King's niece?"

Rebecca stopped rubbing for a moment and Ginny regretted her question, wishing she would resume tending to the bruises. As if Rebecca could read her mind, she kept applying the healing salve. "You are the daughter of the King's brother, Prince Henry."

"So who is Prince John in all of this?" Ginny asked her, suddenly alert.

"He is the King's brother." Rebecca replied evenly.

Ginny glanced over her shoulder at her and Rebecca grinned at her. "So that's why he is a prince then?"

The smile fled her face. "I can't talk about that or I'll be-"

"Whatever you are afraid of, don't be because I certainly won't be telling anyone what you told me and I nearly made Prince John wet himself today when I threatened him with my sword, so you don't need to fear him." Ginny studied her, watching the emotions play across her face.

Finally she decided to answer. "He decided to take over when our beloved King Richard went off to fight in the holy war. We fear that King Richard is never going to return to us!" Rebecca let out a sob and a voice from above spoke.

"Ginny, you shouldn't be asking these questions." Ginny looked up to see Hermione watching her. Rebecca walked out of the room and Ginny sat up slowly, pulling her robe closed.

"What's it to you if I ask questions? I can't marry Prince John, you know. He is my relative in this story, actually he is my uncle!" Ginny felt herself shudder in horror. "That's just sick."

"He's not your uncle, he's your-" Hermione looked over as something in her cloud, that Ginny could not see. "Oh dear, I must have read that wrong. That, or the game is mutating and I can't see the point in… well, I must have read it wrong."

Ginny could see that she was blushing hard. "The great Hermione, wrong about a fact. That's brilliant, truly note worthy. But still, it's incest and I won't do it."

The bushy haired girl shook her head, obviously still stunned at having been wrong. "No, I don't want you to have to marry him either. I trust you are training hard?"

"Yes, of course. I just spent all afternoon with Eric learning swordplay and tomorrow he is going to teach me archery. Hermione," Ginny said quickly. "How do I find Harry and the others?"

Hermione studied her and Ginny felt rather like a book she was trying to read. "You won't be going after them. They have things to do and you would only distract them."

"But I'm…" she stopped speaking, afraid to admit what she felt. If she said it out loud then it was there and surely true.

Hermione sighed, sounding resigned. "I know. It's hard for me being stuck up here sometimes and you are a prisoner here in your ivory tower with only Malfoy to actually talk to. The fact remains that you can't leave the castle or the castles grounds but if you go on a walk in the gardens tomorrow then you might have someone join you. I can't promise anything because he's got a lot of work to do if he's going to rescue you but, I'll try."

Ginny closed her eyes and felt a huge sense of relief. "Thanks, Hermione. I really appreciate it. I just can't stand not knowing how they all are."

"I know," Hermione smiled, "Now go to sleep. You need to continue practicing too."

"I will, I intend to kick Malfoy's butt," and with that, Ginny fell back to her bed, soundly asleep before her head even hit the pillow.

**It is very possible that I will be banned from for responding to reviews and if I am, please go look for me at BOOK MARK IT! Thanks ywg**

**THANK YOU ALL FOR REVIEWING! You guys are awesome!**

These are responses since the last time I didn't respond… so a few chapters:

Coveret: Thanks! I'm glad you enjoyed it.

Miliardo Peacecraft: Teddy Bear, check! Weird attendant, check! LOL WT is GREAT! I love it there.

forbiddenlight: To be honest, I don't know how long it will be but probably like 20-30 chapters. I was mad about it (no reviews) and now I'm just expecting to get kicked off. We'll see.

Black is the New Pink: I really shouldn't laugh over it... but I had fun writing this chapter! He's just the perfect one for the preacher.

CreativeQuill: Well, absolute power and all that, I'm sure Hermione would have fun!

Maykwa: She couldn't think of any other title name, but I really found it amusing!

Strangely Sirius: A lil bit of Ginny... more to come soon. Oops, well you got the more of Ginny in this one but the church thing, I tried to make it mostly amusing but yes, much of it was dull to read, I know.

Mrs.KristinePotter: LOL Poor Neville indeed.

LittleTom45: The chat was a lot of fun! I did pat myself on the back, thanks.

carsonsheir: I'm glad you thought the sermon was right on, it was hard to be so bumbling.

kazziedal: Yes, Hermione will get Snape at least once more...

JPx- Yeah, I'll ignore the review thing for a while… if I can.

AllylovesHarry: It was fun to write.

Harrie: LOL Yeah, well I don't think that while listening to A.G. but to each his own.

Auramistealia: Thanks!

Arachnasloom: A chapter, just for you.

Nytel: Thanks, I can see her being that impertinent.

HakushoRurouni: It's fine and being grounded sucks. Thanks for the review!

Catgirl the Crazy: YWG takes a bow LOL


	9. Chapter 8: Walls Come Down

I don't own Harry Potter.

**A/N:** Expect only two chapters this week. I am still feeling very run down and a lot of my day is spent on the couch.

My regular beta is without Internet but I am very happy to have **Wolf's Scream **filling in! Thank you so much for your help!

**Chapter 8: Walls Come Down**

"Are you sure that she wants to see me?" Harry asked Hermione, as he basically ran to keep up with her. It was easier for her to move since she didn't have to walk through thick brush. _Floating up in the air is certainly the life,_ he grumbled to himself.

"Yes, I am sure that she wants to see you. I think she's getting a bit lonely and I am frankly concerned that if she doesn't see someone besides myself that she will simply decapitate Malfoy and be done with it." Hermione let out an exasperated sigh. "Come on, she's expecting you soon."

"What's so wrong with her offing Malfoy?" Harry asked and then grunted as he tripped over a root. He needed to pay closer attention to where they were going.

She didn't reply for several long moments but when she finally did speak, her voice sounded hoarse. "Malfoy wouldn't have killed Dumbledore."

"Yeah, but he's still a-"

"What I am saying," Hermione said agitatedly, interrupting him, "is that we were brought here by Dumbledore and he obviously had a plan for us."

"You don't sound so sure of yourself," Harry muttered dryly before cursing as he stubbed his toe. _I have got to stop thinking and look where I am going!_

"It's just odd, you know. Yesterday I was speaking with Ginny and I realized that I had gotten a fact wrong about the story."

Her statement completely flummoxed him and he was so startled that he stopped suddenly to gaze up at her. Unfortunately he had just pushed past a branch and it swung back and knocked him on the back of the head. Harry yelled and fell to his knees.

"Harry, are you all right?"

He dusted the mud off of his hands and got unsteadily to his feet. "I think so but… Hermione, you _never_ get facts wrong!"

Harry could see her biting her lip and he could just imagine that she was wringing her hands up there. "I'm certainly not perfect but the I could have sworn that the book told me that Draco was the king's nephew and yesterday I found out that he is actually his youngest brother."

"So that's why he's a prince," Harry dusted himself off more fully and began to walk again.

Hermione began to move again as well. "That's exactly what Ginny said."

"So what is Ginny in all of this?"

"She's the king's niece," Hermione replied slowly.

Harry tried to mull that over in his head but one thought kept flashing in his mind. "So she's going to be marrying her uncle?"

"Not if you stop the wedding and marry her yourself." Hermione bit out sharply.

Harry's mind froze. _Marry Ginny?_ "I can't get married! I'm only sixteen and-"

"Harry!" Her sharp retort made him fall silent. "_You_ won't be marrying Ginny, Robin will be marrying Maid Marian. Please try to remember that this is a fictional story that we are playing out."

"Oh," Harry replied and was disconcerted to realize that her words weren't comforting but he refused to speculate on why.

They walked on in silence for several minutes. Harry kept pushing all thoughts of what this meeting with Ginny would be like, preferring to not trip over his own feet again on the under brush. After nearly falling twice more, they reached a wall that appeared to be at least fifteen feet tall.

"How am I supposed to get over that?" Harry asked her incredulously.

A small _thump_ next him caught his attention and he looked over to see a long rope with a three-pronged metal hook. It looked quite intimidating.

"That is a grappling hook," Hermione informed him. "You'll use it to scale the wall and get down. It will also help you get back out again."

"What do I do with it?" Harry walked over and picked up the rope and hook, hefting it and examining the ends, which looked remarkably like miniature shovels.

"Throw it up to the top of the wall and over just a bit, then pull back on the rope slowly so that the prongs hook on to the wall and you'll be able to climb up and then rappel down." She sounded suspiciously cheerful over this.

Harry glared up at her. "Is there a catch?"

"Not if you do it right. Just make sure you don't let go of the rope after you throw it."

Harry first attempt weren't even close to high enough. His second was closer but still not there. All the while, Hermione kept repeating, "don't let go of the rope."

Amazingly, and despite her nagging, he managed it on his third try and he didn't even let go of the rope… much. It did nearly slip through his hands but his reflexes were good so he managed to snatch it at the last second.

"That was close," Harry said, but quietly. He didn't want her to get on his case again.

"This is where I leave you then. Don't keep her long and Harry, do try not to be a git about it."

"What?" Harry bellowed up at her but she was gone. Muttering the entire time, he pulled on the rope to check that it was secure and began to pull himself up. It was horrible. His muscles screamed at him after only a few feet and he still had a lot longer to go. Harry planted his shoes against the rough stonewall and tried to prop himself up as he climbed. It helped somewhat but it was slow going.

He groped for the ledge as he neared the top and pulled himself over, relieved to see a path that was wide enough to walk on. Harry stumbled to the other side and grinned broadly as he saw Ginny in the courtyard below, pacing. Her hair was flowing long and loose behind her. _Merlin, she's beautiful_. He shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts.

Harry almost called to her but decided against it. He didn't want anyone else to know he was there. Instead, he hooked the grappling hook around the lip of the other wall and lowered the rope down. By holding onto the ledge, he was able to climb over and grab the rope. The hook wobbled for a moment but held firm and he was able to slowly lower himself to the ground, his feet on the wall again.

He'd barely hit the ground when two small arms were grabbing him about the waist and pulling him into a fierce hug. Although he couldn't see her, he knew those arms. "Are you going to let me turn around then?"

She spun him around and Ginny was smiling up at him. "I am so glad to see you!"

Harry hugged her again, savoring the feel of her in his arms. "I am glad to be here, believe me."

Ginny stepped back and surveyed him for a moment. "Come on, we need to move over into the trees or someone will spot you."

"Just a moment." Harry grabbed the rope and shook it up until the hook came loose and fell. He stepped back, out of the way as it came down with a loud _thump_ then he gathered it up and followed her to a grove of trees that sheltered a bench. The light danced around the small clearing

She sat down, arranging her skirt a bit and did not look up at him as he sat next to her.

"So," Harry began, trying to fight for something to say in this suddenly awkward moment. "So, Hermione said you wanted to see me?"

"She's afraid I'll kill Malfoy but honestly, it's funnier watching him get chased about by his wacko nanny." She then straightened her shoulders and looked up at the trees. "So what if I did want to see you. Can't I miss you?"

"'Course you can," Harry replied softly, unsure of where she was going with this.

"I have missed you!" She said and turned to him. "Maybe you haven't missed me."

Harry shook his head. "I've missed you too. You know what I want but… my life isn't exactly safe."

She laughed but it sounded hollow and forced. "I'm stuck here, in this stupid dress-"

"It's not stupid!"

Ginny turned towards him, an eyebrow raised. "You only think that because you can see my breasts."

He went beet red, completely flustered and couldn't find any way to argue with her or deny it.

"Anyway," she continued. "I would like to argue that my life isn't exactly safe either. I got kidnapped, imprisoned and now I'm going to have to marry my uncle unless you save me and you still don't want to be with me and… and this place makes no sense! I don't know where we are but it's not a real place, it can't be since all of these people are fake!"

"I don't know what to say, Gin." He gazed down at her; wanting to hold her again, feel her comforting him. He had also been struggling with those same questions.

She sighed heavily and Harry found himself having to avoid the distraction that it caused him. "I know I kissed you but if you don't want me then you need say so."

Harry blinked, trying to focus on she was saying. "I _do_ want you." _Damn, I didn't mean for that to come out of my mouth!_

Apparently she hadn't taken his words to mean anything though. She was smiling at him and he could see that her eyes were bright with happiness. "Really?"

"Uh," he cleared his throat. "Of course I do. I just want you to be safe though."

"Well, I don't really think it matters while we're here, right? Can we just enjoy now and when it's over, we'll talk about it more?"

"I don't think I-" but whatever he thought, and Harry wouldn't be able to recall it later, was halted by her lips crashing in to his.

After several happy moments of getting reacquainted, Ginny slowly pulled away. "Do you think that when this is all over with, that you and I will be able to be together?"

Harry shrugged; his brain was still in a fog. "I dunno, it's hard to think about things like marriage and stuff since we're so young."

Her brow furrowed as she frowned at him. "Both my parents were seventeen when they were married. So were your Mum and Dad, I think."

"I suppose," he replied slowly.

"You'll be seventeen in a few weeks," she reminded him, none too gently.

"Right." Harry decided he didn't want to think about weddings anymore. It made his stomach churn and his heart ache. Instead he bent slowly and kissed her again. He wasn't sure he ever wanted to stop kissing Ginny. _I bet I could do this for the rest of my life,_ but he quickly stomped on that thought, not liking where it was going.

Eventually he had to leave. Ginny told him that she had an archery lesson in a few minutes and he would need time to scale the wall again. His arms were still aching from going over it the first time.

"I wish I could go with you," she lamented as he threw the rope up and caught it upon the wall on the first try.

"Why can't you?" He turned his questioning towards her.

"Because the wall zaps me every time I touch it. I already tried to get out the first day I was here." They both laughed and she went on. "Will you come and see me again?"

Harry nodded, swallowing hard. "Nothing could keep me away."

"You promise to come and help me get out before I have to marry Malfoy?"

"I promise," Harry told her immediately.

"Good, because if you don't there will be hell to pay." Her eyes danced in amusement but he leaned down to kiss her softly.

When he pulled back, he met her eyes. "I'm never going to let anyone hurt you, Ginny. Never."

She nodded slowly. "You'd better go then. When will I see you?"

Harry thought for a moment and decided that waiting wasn't really an option. "I'll be back tomorrow." _Either my arms will fall off or I'll look great_. She beamed up at him and kissed him one last time. "Until tomorrow then," he told her and he began his way back up the wall.

**Again, thank you all for reviewing!**

Strangely Sirius: Ginny's going to keep kicking butt.

Harry and Ginny 4eva: Probably not fluffy enough for you but eh, I tried LOL

HakushoRurouni: LOL I have got to see Men In Tights again!

Miliardo Peacecraft: Thanks, I appreciate it! I'm so bummed about the no review thing but eh, we'll see how it goes.

1x1pEngUIn89: Thanks, yeah it's stupid IMO

Auramistealia: I hope I feel better soon too! Thanks XD

Hyper Pearl Girl: Random is always fun.

Arachnasloom: Hehe, well I'm already married so that might be a problem for my husband but I'm glad you're enjoying it so much!

Black is the New Pink: The damsel in distress annoys me too!

AllylovesHarry: I set it up for more romance for ya!

realfanficts: Nope, no one will die. Ginny will just keep Malfoy on his toes.

forbiddenlight: Thank you! I'm having fun with the plot. It's nice to be able to stick in whatever I want.


	10. Chapter 9: Changes and Confusion

I don't own Harry Potter

**A/N:** I am so sorry for the delay but the creative juices for this story stopped and started to flow for a very humorous one-shot, which is still not finished. Then my wrist decided to give out on me and since that is necessary for typing, the story is going slow. Okay, I finally made a plan for this story (be proud because I rarely do that) and it is going to be a total of 25 chapters long. Anyway I'll probably post twice a week if my wrist gets better and if not, then I'll shoot for once a week and beg your patience.

**THIS CHAPTER IS NOT FUNNY!** It is, however, VERY important to the plot.

Thank you so much to **Wolf's Scream** for beta'ing this chapter for me!

**Chapter 9: Changes and Confusion**

Hermione was beyond agitated. It would even be safe to say that she was furious as she flipped through her copy of Robin Hood. Nothing in the book was the same anymore. She had thought at first that it had been an honest mistake on her part, mixing up Prince John's parentage. _I thought I remembered him being the king's younger brother but the book said he was his nephew_! _Well,_ she thought bitterly_, that's the last time I trust this book!_ Hermione slammed the book shut and began to tap her foot. She was waiting for Snape to gather Draco and the castle steward for their meeting.

She gazed dispassionately around the jailhouse, noting that none of the other solders were about which was not a good sign for Snape. It likely meant that he had not been able to rally them around himself. Part of her wanted to rejoice in the knowledge that Harry, Ron, Neville and Luna would be able to dispatch the men easily but another part of her, the part that kept repeating the instructions from Dumbledore over and over in her head, knew that she was failing as their narrator. Robin Hood wasn't supposed to have an easy time of it.

The door to the jailhouse banged open, startling Hermione from her reverie. Snape marched in, followed by a sullen looking Malfoy and the castle steward. Malfoy flung himself into a chair near one of the walls and Snape glowered up at her. "I have gathered them as you commanded. Now what shall I do with them?"

"Malfoy, you need to order the steward to change the date of the archery tournament to tomorrow." Hermione said, trying to sound pleasant.

"What for?" Malfoy asked, whining slightly.

She ran a hand over her aching brow. "I don't know what happened but I thought I had read that the tournament wouldn't be until this weekend, the day before your wedding, but now it says that it is to be on Wednesday." It was galling to admit her mistake; she hated being wrong.

Malfoy laughed derisively. "Imagine the mud-"

"SHUT UP DRACO!" Snape bellowed. Both of them jumped although the castle steward was still standing there, pleasantly ignorant of the fact that anything was going on around him. Snape studied her and Hermione felt the overwhelming need to squirm under his intense scrutiny. "Do you mean to say that your instruction are changing?"

Hermione shrugged, not being able to summon the words to confirm this and she flinched slightly, waiting for him to reign down his scathing comments upon her.

For several moments, he did not speak. "That old bastard," Snape finally said and sighed heavily.

Hermione had to blink several times; she was sure she had heard him wrong. "Pardon?" Hermione looked straight down at him but also saw that Draco had sat up straight in his chair.

"Steward," Draco began and instantly the man was on one knee in front of Malfoy. "I wish to change the archery contest to tomorrow. Please see to the arrangements."

"Yes, sire," the man simpered and got up to leave. No one spoke until the door had closed behind him.

Hermione went through several instances in her mind when Snape would keep Malfoy from insulting her but other than the obvious lightning strike, none of them seemed plausible. "I don't understand what is going on here."

"Granger, I beg you to keep your ignorance of the magical world to yourself." Snape walked over to Malfoy and hauled him from his seat. "Go and prepare for the contest. You will be expected to open the tournament and you should contrive not to make a foot of yourself. Find the guard, Erik, and he will show you how to use a bow."

"I don't have to do what you say! I am the prince," Draco told him, glaring at him. "I know what this means, just as well as you. You don't need to-"

"GO!" Snape yelled and dragged the boy to the door, ejecting him from the room.

Hermione watched him pace for a few moments but finally the tension got to her. "What is going on here?"

Snape looked like he was going to chastise her, but thought better of it. _Good, I'd have struck him with lightning again!_ When he did speak, his voice sounded hoarse. "You possess many faults, Granger, but misreading something has never been one of them. You have a singularly unnerving talent for ingesting everything that you read and being able to spit it back out again, verbatim. The fact that you think you were wrong about the facts is insignificant. The point is that _you_ wouldn't have been wrong."

The light went on in her head and she finally saw what should have been so obvious to her in the first place. "I'm being manipulated," she told him, relieved and appalled at the same time. _Why would Dumbledore want to do this to me?_ "Is he changing my book around?"

"We are all being manipulated and I imagine that he is changing your book to suit his needs. Dumbledore set this up to teach us something, I am sure of it. The old man never stopped teaching." Snape glided over to the chair that Malfoy had vacated and sat heavily, his head in his hands.

Hermione felt the old anger well up in her chest. "It isn't like you would care about him! You did, after all, _kill_ him!"

He didn't even look up and instead of the anger that she had expected, her finger was on her lightning button, but he did not react. "I know I did and I will have to live with that for the rest of my life. I killed the man who trusted me and took me in. He believed in me when no one else would have and I killed him."

"Don't expect me to feel sorry for you," she told him shortly although the truth was that the remorse in his voice was affecting her more than she wanted to admit.

He snorted, but was obviously not amused. "No, I neither expect nor want that from you. I knew what would happen and so did Dumbledore."

Hermione's eyes widened. "He… he… no! He couldn't have known that you were going to kill him!"

"He did know," Snape replied slowly. "I made an unbreakable vow to Draco's mother that I would follow through with his mission. Naturally I informed Dumbledore of what I had done."

"No…" Hermione said on a breath.

"He laughed and said that he figured it was best to know how one was going to go," Snape voice caught for a moment. "Then I went up there that night and I knew he was dying, begging me to end it all and… I have never hated myself more than I did at that moment."

Before she could respond, Malfoy rushed back into the room, slamming the wooden door behind him and standing with his back against it, breathing heavily.

"What is the matter Draco?" Snape asked, standing and regaining his former composure.

"The Weasley girl was with that guard and she took a swipe at my," here he gestured towards himself. It was apparently too difficult to admit out loud that he'd nearly been emasculated.

"I told you to stay away from her," Hermione reminded him. "She's not at all happy to be marrying her uncle."

"Uncle?" Snape said although a grin seemed to be fighting its way on to his face. "Is that another thing that has changed?"

"Yes," she admitted.

"Uhg, that is disgusting! I am not marrying my niece!" Malfoy told them.

"As long as Robin succeeds, it won't matter. You will lose her and we'll all be able to go home and resume our former lives." Hermione did not add that they would both be back to trying to kill her. It was better left unsaid.

"We won't be leaving here until Dumbledore has told us what he wanted to!" Snape bit out. "You know it wouldn't be that easy."

"I bet Potter wants to marry that… uh," Draco seemed to have caught himself. "That witch."

"This isn't getting us anywhere," Hermione said. "I needed to check on your progress and see if you are in need of my help."

"We don't need your help," Snape informed her.

"Your men don't respect you," she reminded him. "They are rallying around Ginny."

Snape stood and squared his shoulders. "The Sheriff hasn't done anything to deserve their respect and their prince," here he waved a hand towards Malfoy, "hasn't done anything to earn their love either. I don't expect them to love me and I know that they certainly won't give a damn about helping us. We've bullied and starved them, so can you tell me what I would have done to gain their trust?"

"Not much, I admit. I just thought that you might try." Hermione said quietly.

"There is no point in my trying when it is clear that Potter must succeed," Snape told her quietly.

Hermione gasped, suddenly clear on several things but apparently neither Snape nor Malfoy knew the significance of what he had said.

"Personally, I think thwarting Potter would be a laugh. He's always such a," again Malfoy stopped himself and looked up at her.

She nodded, "thank you for restraining yourself. Now, we need to discuss the tournament and your role in marrying Marian."

"I still say that's sick," Draco muttered.

"It is sick, I agree but you have to keep up the pretence of trying to gain the crown. Many royals used to marry their family members." Hermione said.

Malfoy sighed. "Well I am not really a royal."

"You wouldn't really be marrying her anyway." She looked down at her notes, trying to remember what else she was supposed to talk with them but her notes were gone. "This is the second time this has happened!"

"What?" Snape asked.

"Nothing," she told him hastily. "The tournament starts, as you know, with Malfoy firing the first arrow. Then he will judge the rest of the contest. Robin Hood is an outlaw, so you can assume that he'll be there in disguise. If you spot him then you," she pointed at Snape, "need to arrest him."

"Fine, is that it?" Snape asked her and Hermione had to bite back her retort.

"I believe so," she answered and was loathed to admit that he was being civil to her although she could not begin to guess why. "I'll be off then. Call if you need me."

"We won't," Snape said softly. "Need you, that is."

She nodded and left the room to float back to the forest, thinking over what had just happened. Snape hadn't meant to say that Harry would be the one to kill Voldemort because Snape didn't know that Harry would be that person. _Maybe he's guessed though, convinced that this was why Dumbledore has always protected Harry. Could he know and if he did know what did that mean for them? Was Snape really to be trusted? Well, that one was easy at least. No._

It was galling to realize that someone she had hated and respected for so many years could go through so many transformations in her mind. She still hated him and she certainly didn't know what to make of his confession of killing Dumbledore but it seemed that he had a grudging respect for her academic mind. The overlying question through it all was, _what was Dumbledore planning for us and what is he trying to show me?_

Hermione kept speeding towards the others, not aware that she'd taken a very important step towards winning Snape's respect for her as a person or that she was the key to pulling it all together, although the realization was going to hit her soon. All she knew was that she was exhausted and she really wanted to see Ron again.

**THANK YOU to all who review!**

Miliardo Peacecraft: She can't actually come down. Pretty lonely, huh?

Harry and Ginny 4eva: Good question.

carsonsheir: Yes, there is a point. Maybe some of it has become clearer or maybe its still muddy.

Hyper Pearl Girl: I got into all serious stuff here, but more funny stuff to come!

auramistealia: I'm glad you enjoyed it!

Strangely Sirius: It's so weird to not update daily, I assure you, but my wrists are happier for it LOL

Strangely Sirius: A bit of both romances, yes.

HakushoRurouni: Love always wins in the end, in my opinion anyway.

SaintEmo: I'd hate to wear the dress but it is funny.

AllylovesHarry: HUGS ALLY

LittleTom45: I promise a huge dose of mushy-ness before its over.

Black is the New Pink: They can't stay apart! That would just be too terrible.

Susan Potter: Thanks!

Butler: Nah, but I love that movie.

Arachnasloom: Romance makes my world go round.

gldnsunsprite21: You're braver than I am… that dress scares me LOL

realfanficts: Thanks, although its serious I hope it's okay.

Roya: Thank you for the email!


	11. Chapter 10: Oh To Be The Adult

I do not own Harry Potter.

**A/N:** I think I scared some people but let me assure you that this story is only, and always, **H/G and R/Hr!** I have only read one story with Hermione with anyone else but Ron and I doubt I will ever do so again. Please just hang in there. I am processing what I think about HBP through this story and seeing if it really fits what I think JKR will do or I might get to the end of this and realize that it wasn't what I thought at all. On the whole I really do hate Snape and Malfoy though. SO on with the show!

Thank you, **Wolf's Scream**, for once again being my beta!

**Chapter 10: Oh To Be The Adult**

Hermione glared down at Ron, the man she loved, in complete disgust. _Just because I love him, doesn't mean that I can't see his faults_, she reasoned with herself. Sighing heavily and rubbing her tired eyes wasn't going to solve anything though. "Ron, chew with your mouth closed!"

Ron froze and looked up at her, his mouth still open. He swallowed quickly and started to gag; Harry pounded hard on his back and something small flew from his mouth, hitting Neville in the forehead. Neville wiped his face while Ron coughed and tried to regain control of his breathing.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to cause you to choke," Hermione told him apologetically.

Ron waved it off although she could see that his eyes were watering. "I'm fine," he wheezed and gulped down some water from the pail that they had brought from the stream.

"So, did you learn anything from Snape and Malfoy?" Harry asked slyly.

"Not really," Hermione said with a sigh before realizing what he had asked. She glared down at him. "How did you know I was seeing them?"

"You didn't come straight back here and you weren't with Ginny and I so I just put things together and guessed that that is where you had gone." Harry kept his green eyes fixed upon her and she could see the merrily dancing firelight reflecting off of his glasses. The dusk was rapidly fading into night as they finished up their dinner.

"I think… I think that Snape knows about, about _you know what_." She placed a heavy emphasis on the last three words, trying to convey to him exactly what she meant. "He told me today that Dumbledore knew that Snape was going to have to kill him, that Snape had made an unbreakable vow to do so."

Harry and Ron both turned bright red with anger and both began yelling at the same time.

Harry stood up suddenly. "The arrogant, little-"

Ron's yells drowned out what Harry was saying. "I can't believe he'd spin some ruddy effing tale about how Dumbledore would have wanted this! He nothing but a low down, dirty-"

"And that's another thing!" Harry bellowed as he stomped around the fire, all the while watched by a nervous looking Neville and a tranquil looking Luna. "Dumbledore knew that I needed him! He wouldn't have left me to do this on my own if…" but Harry stopped, his voice fading out, dying as surely as the anger inside of him died.

"You see now, Harry?" Hermione asked him quietly.

"Well, I don't see anything." Luna told them. "But what I understand is that Dumbledore probably felt like he was in the way."

Harry shook his head, clearly in disbelief and Hermione's heart ached for the pain she saw in him. _His life has always been too difficult! It's just not fair._

"We needed Dumbledore to defeat You-Know," Neville halted at the angry look Harry shot at him. "Okay, Vold-Voldemort."

"I don't think so, Neville." Luna contradicted as she twirled a strand of hair through her fingers. It had apparently come loose from her cap. "I think that Harry is the one to finish him off. It's all over the papers and in any case, Dumbledore never could kill him before this."

"We can't be sure that he tried," Neville countered.

Luna's eyebrow raised, ever so slightly and she smiled benignly. "Do you think Dumbledore wouldn't have tried?"

"I'm not sure that he could have killed anyone!" Neville replied huffily. "He was always so against violence."

"Except for Grindelwald," Hermione muttered and Neville blushed.

"But it is better to rid the world of a man like Voldemort!" Harry interjected and they all jumped and turned to look at him. His face fell, crumpling under their gazes. "It has to be done."

Luna nodded and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Of course it does Harry and you will be able to do it. I have faith in you."

Harry studied her for a moment and nodded. "Thanks Luna."

Neville straightened his shoulders and Hermione watched him march over to place his hand on Harry's other shoulder. "We'll always be there to help you."

Harry shut his eyes and shook his head. "I need to go."

"Go where?" Ron asked and Hermione could see that he was pale.

A hard glint came to his eyes. "I just need to… I'll be back before morning and the tournament." With that he walked off towards the castle and likely towards Ginny.

"Harry…" Hermione called.

He paused but did not turn. "Don't bother trying to stop me."

"I'm not," she assured him quietly, completely understanding his need to see her. "Just don't forget the grappling hook and her room is the third window from the left on the second level."

He turned and picked up the long rope with the hook and nodded towards her before leaving again.

Silence filled the campsite, except for the crackling of the fire, although it did not last long. As soon as Harry was out of sight, Ron spoke up.

"He can't be going to see Ginny at this time at night!" Ron protested, his face drawn.

"He needs her," Hermione told him quietly.

"Bull-"

"Ron! Just stop this!" She was nearly in tears now, wishing that she was not stuck in this contraption and that she could hug him and to take some of the worry from Ron's shoulders.

Ron threw his hands into the air, clearly miffed. "How can you say that? He doesn't care about her or he wouldn't have dumped her!"

"I think we'll go on a walk to the stream," Neville said quickly as he grabbed Luna's hand and dragged her off, away from their argument.

He watched and she didn't answer him, couldn't answer him. She still marveled that he was able to look at relationships that way. _It's so simple to him_, she thought morosely.

"Well? He can't need her if he is able to leave her and you can't tell me I'm wrong." Ron told her.

"You're wrong," Hermione said simply. "Harry is trying to protect her from Voldemort so that she doesn't end up like his parents… Sirius and… and Dumbledore."

Ron's jaw dropped. "That is the dumbest thing I have ever heard and I grew up listening to Percy. Then again, I can't say I'm too surprised. This is Harry we're talking about." He sighed heavily and sat down on a large rock. "He just doesn't get it."

"Doesn't get what?" She probed gently.

"He doesn't get what it means to be in love," he told her as he absently picked at a spot on his arm. He seemed to be refusing to look up at her.

Hermione had to suppress a sob, not daring to hope that his words meant anything. "Ron… I just-"

But he interrupted her. "I really wish I could hold you right now," and finally he looked up at her so that she could read the longing in her gaze.

"I wish you could too," she informed him, her voice husky and her entire body began to feel heavy.

"It's been maddening, having you stuck up there," he went on. "I never realized before how much I've been taking you for granted. You were always there, within reach, even if we were not speaking."

"I suppose…" Hermione said slowly, still irritated with herself for behaving so badly the year before. _Jealousy will do horrible things to a person_, she reminded herself. _After all, it was only Lavender Brown. It wasn't like they were going to get-_ she halted her thoughts, not daring to go that far, even in her mind.

"Anyway, what did Snape say to you?" Ron asked, his voice full of malice.

So Hermione told him everything that Snape had said. "Now I don't know what to think," she finished morosely, wishing desperately that she had even the smallest inkling of understanding.

"You can't believe him, though." Ron said slowly. "He did kill Dumbledore. You know he can't be trusted."

"What I know," Hermione replied evenly, "is that you and Harry have always been biased about him! Snape has saved Harry's life several times and he had the chance to kill him after he killed Dumbledore, when Harry chased him onto the grounds, but he didn't. Snape made sure that the others didn't harm him."

"He said that it was on You-Know-Who's orders, though!"

Hermione's eyes filled to the brim with tears. She didn't want to have this argument with Ron, especially not now when things were going so well between them, but she couldn't keep it to herself. She needed to process this situation out loud. "Yes but… but what if Snape was only saying what Dumbledore told him to?"

Ron didn't answer straight away. Finally he ran a hand over his eyes and stood. "Even if Dumbledore asked him to, Snape still murdered him. You've always put more faith in teachers and books than in-"

She waited, but apparently he didn't want to finish it. "In what, Ron?"

"In yourself. You're always checking and rechecking facts and you're always turning to others for confirmation. Why can't you just trust how you feel?"

Hermione gasped and felt as though her entire body was being dumped into the frigid stream. _Is that why I am the narrator of this story? This puts me above them and… the book!_ She quickly fumbled for her copy of Robin Hood and turned through the pages, noting that all of the pages were blank. She should have been surprised but funnily enough, she wasn't. _Dumbledore put me in a place where I could run the show and then took away all of my resources so… _it was just as Ron had said, she needed to learn to trust herself. So what were her instincts telling her to do right then? _Well, that's easy… kiss Ron for being so smart but of course, I can't since I'm stuck up here. Maybe separating us was part of it too… we're both more appreciative now of what we had before._

She looked down and saw that Ron was fidgeting and not looking up at her. "You're right. I should listen to my own heart more often."

Ron visibly relaxed and nodded. "I don't want to fight with you."

"No, I don't want to fight with you either," she hesitated for a moment but decided to go. "Sometimes we'll disagree but I think we should both try to be open to what the other has to say."

"Okay," he said and smiled, his eyes dancing in mirth. "I think we can do this so how do we convince Harry?"

"Harry has his own problems and too much on his plate already. Right now he's not willing to listen to anything we have to say about Snape or Malfoy, for that matter and I can't say that I blame him. Snape is the reason that Harry's parents, his godfather and his mentor are all dead. I can't see him ever changing his mind, which is sad if you consider that the rivalry between Sirius and Snape was so outmoded and pointless towards the end. I wouldn't want Harry to be that stubborn."

"So what do we do? I'm not saying that I agree with you but I am willing to listen and often Harry is right about things, like Malfoy being up to something, so we need to listen to him but… what if he won't?"

A slow smile spread across her face, a knowing smile that had Ron shifting uncomfortably. "Then we'll simply have to appeal to a higher power in Harry's life." Ginny's face flashed into her mind and Hermione had to stifle her laughter. _After all, who did Harry run to when he needed comfort?_

Ron sighed heavily. "All right then, we'll talk to her. _But_ I am _not_ going to attempt to reason with my sister if she's still got that sword!"

**Thank you to everyone for reviewing!**

Miliardo Peacecraft: I tend to agree with you. I'm not sure what I think of him right now so I'm exploring all options.

auramistealia: Still not funny but… well again, it served a purpose.

AllylovesHarry: Finally… right? LOL I finally got it written.

HakushoRurouni: I am really enjoying these quote from Men In Tights! I just get to giggle when I get your review.

Mrs.KristinePotter: Computers can be so lazy sometimes… I hope yours gets better soon.

Strangely Sirius: We never see Snape through anyone else's eyes but Harry. It was interesting writing him from Hermione's POV.

Hyper Pearl Girl: If I can ever get Hermione out of her box, you'll see even more fluff. I must ponder that some more.

Butler: Thanks!

M. R. Moore: My plan is now saving my bum as my brain went on vacation!

CreativeQuill: Well, I can't say I expect anyone to like it but you know how that goes! LOL

carsonsheir: That too… although there is more to it.

K. Elisabeth: Thank you! I'm glad to know it's still easy to follow for those who've never seen or read a Robin Hood story.

FuNnY cIdE: EWW! Nope, I usually like to kill off Snape, although in this story I won't. No, I am a firm H/G, R/Hr shipper.

Arachnasloom: I haven't seen Cry Wolf, although I do live in the states, but I hardly watch tv. Is it good? What's it about?

realfanficts: All well, I hate picking genres and writing summaries. I wish I could develop the skill for summary writing though. It would be ever so useful.

Susan Potter: k

Black is the New Pink: Now you know…


	12. Chapter 11: In Her Eyes

I do not own Harry Potter.

**A/N:** The next chapter will also be the tournament so no worries that this is short and lacking details. We'll switch POV's and see it from Harry's perspective. Once again I would like to remind you that **Nock **means placing an arrow in the bow to ready it for firing. I do hope you enjoy this chapter and forgive my lateness. I've been out of town and unable to write.

Welcome back to my beta, **Oomahey!** He's kindly graced us with his presence again.

**Chapter 11: In Her Eyes**

Ginny winced, not for the first time that morning, as her hair was pulled into its elaborate style. Her eyes wandered over to the mirror in front of her. It was barely a mirror, the glass was discolored but it was, at least, something. Rebecca, her maid, was standing behind her, re-braiding her hair so that half of it formed a crown on top of her head. The rest fell in long waves down her back. She had been forced to sleep with her hair in many small braids to achieve this effect.

"Ow," Ginny cried as Rebecca hit a knot.

"Sorry, Miss Marian!" Rebecca told her hastily but Ginny waved off the apology. Her head had always been sensitive to the pulls and most of her hairstyles had been managed with magic. She doubted that Rebecca was attempting to hurt her on purpose.

Ginny watched her reflection, saw the bags under her eyes from being up all night talking to Harry and the worry that was behind the facade of control that she always adopted when others were around. It had been impossible to maintain her calm when he'd thrown a rock up to her window and had poured his soul out to her. He had been so upset over Snape and Malfoy that his agitation had been palpable and she had, once again, felt that humbling awe at realizing that Harry had come to her. Of course as soon as he'd stopped ranting, she'd burst into tears like a ninny but he'd been wonderful; holding her while she cried.

"Finished!" Rebecca cried excitedly and Ginny dredged up a smile to show her how much she liked it.

"Thank you, I'll just be-"

_Knock, knock, Knock!_

"Enter," Ginny called and the door swung open to reveal one of the footmen dressed in his best; a royal blue tunic with a golden seal. "Yes?"

"Your box is ready for you Lady Marian," he replied in a deep, resonating voice as he bowed to her.

"All right, I'll be there in a minute." Ginny stood and gathered her dress, a purple gown with silver ribbons for trim for the sleeves and hem, around her and took the fan from Rebecca. She walked over to the door and took the footman's arm. Ginny hated doing this but she had found that she was less steady on her feet and prone to tripping over her hem if she wasn't careful.

As soon as they were in the deserted corridor, the footman began to speak. "I have spied him practicing, my lady, and he is not going to be able to hit the target during the opening ceremony." The footman's voice was in a hushed whisper and Ginny was amused to note that he was barely moving his mouth.

She had easily swayed the castle's inhabitants to her side but they still were wary about openly disobeying Prince John. Speaking of the git, "I thought he was to escort me to the contest?" She had not been happy when she had learned about this. In fact, her shouting at Hermione had reverberated all through the stone walls.

"He was sick when he heard that he had to escort you, my lady. I offered to stand in for him and he told me, 'good luck and protect your bits.' If I am not so bold, my lady, and I doubt I could be with you, I do believe you won't have any problems with him today. He is determined to avoid you." The footman pushed a heavy wooden door open and led her down a flight of steps and out of the main doors, towards the benches that ran along the side of the arena. The footman helped her up to her shaded box and bowed to her before leaving.

Ginny looked around and noticed that the contestants were already lined up, but she couldn't immediately spot her friends among them. She sighed heavily and turned to see that Snape was walking purposefully towards her. Ginny glared as he took a knee in front of her and she had to fight the urge not to gasp in shock or smack his greasy head. "What do you want?" Ginny hissed through her clenched teeth.

Snape seemed to be struggling with himself over something. He took a deep breath and spoke. "You are to open the contest in a few minutes before Draco will join you. Please do not hurt him. He is thoroughly chastised about his treatment of you and will behave himself."

"Stupid berk," Ginny grumbled and then nodded at Snape. "Alright, I won't hurt him right now. I don't even have my sword with me!"

He raised an eyebrow and stared her down until she flushed with anger. "I only have the one small knife and it couldn't do much damage!" It was hard not to yell at him. She'd wanted to kill the ruddy bastard more than once, and having him kneeling in front of her was throwing off her mental equilibrium.

"He proposes a truce for the day and has agreed not to say a word to him if you promise not to harm him physically."

If she hadn't known better, she would have sworn that the entire situation was amusing Snape. Ginny thought carefully about her options, also enjoying Snape uncomfortably shifting about on his knee. _Serves him right_, she thought spitefully. Her thoughts instantly took her back to the previous night, when Harry was holding her as she cried. He had whispered into her ear, as he stroked her hair, that she had the power to control everything and they would need her. Then he'd kissed her and it had been so magical that- Ginny halted her thoughts and shook her head. _I'm getting off topic and reminiscing like a schoolgirl. Harry only kissed me twice last night, so there is no need to melt into a puddle. Or maybe it was since he poured out his feelings to me…_ in any case, she couldn't really stall Snape any longer. "Fine, I'll leave him alone as long as he doesn't say anything to me or touch me or look at me or…" she took a deep breath and scowled at the thought of Malfoy. "And I don't want him breathing too loudly. I hate to be reminded that he's still alive."

He nodded slowly and rose. "Done. Please stand and announce that the archery contest is about to begin."

"Right," Ginny mumbled and struggled to her feet and instantly, the crowd fell into a hush. She cleared her throat and said, "Let the contest begin."

A roar of applause filled the stadium as she sat down. Malfoy walked up to the line and nocked an arrow. He pulled the string back but Ginny knew instantly that it wouldn't go. He was unsure in his stance and the arrow quavered ominously. Sure enough the arrow only flew halfway to the target and a dead silence, except for a snort that Ginny was sure had come from her brother, filled the stadium.

Malfoy hung his head and walked off towards her as Snape, and a few others, clapped but it ended quickly. When he had seated himself in the box with her, although far enough away that she couldn't lash out and stab him, the castle steward called for the contestants to line up in front of their targets.

Ginny noted that there were about twenty separate stacks of hay bales in a row and fixed to each was a target. The men lined up and instantly Ginny was able to spot her brother. He was easily a head taller than anyone else in the group except for the boy next to him. _Wait_, Ginny thought excitedly, _that's Harry_! He'd dirtied his face to hide his scar but there was no hiding his amazing green eyes. He glanced at her briefly and winked before preparing to shoot with the others. She wanted to smile and wave but she was sure that Snape was on the lookout for him. Ginny wouldn't be so stupid as to give him away.

"On my mark, set, fire!" The steward's voice rang through the stands and everyone clapped as the first shots took off towards the targets. Several were very close to the center and one was dead center of the bulls eye. Ginny saw that the archer who made the best shot was a small boy that she did not recognize. The lad was looking up at the sky as if lost in his own world.

"We have eliminated four contestants who did not hit the target," several jeers filled the crowd as the four walked out of the arena. The remaining contestants prepared to fire.

"You are reminded that you have to make it within the first of the five rings in order to remain in the competition. On my mark, set, fire!"

On and on it went, tedious round after tedious round. It was exciting when someone was eliminated but after the second round, when three other people were booed from the grounds, the thirteen remaining archers were unstoppable. They either made their required targets or beat it. Ginny should have been excited to see Harry and Ron doing well but being very honest with herself, she had to admit that it was not interesting and frankly hot. The only entertaining part of the afternoon was seeing Malfoy jump any time she shifted in her seat. He was awfully twitchy.

The crowd broke into an excited chatter and Ginny turned to see a shorter, round man slink out of the area. She squinted and gazed down at him, before groaning. _Neville is now out!_ He had been doing well otherwise. The best was still the small boy who was now picking flowers from the grass. She had to stop herself from giggling. This had to be the strangest boy she had ever seen.

"We are now down to only those who make it into the bulls-eye." The crowd cheered and stomped their feet. Ginny focused on the contestants again as they prepared to fire. "On my mark, set, fire!"

Six flew into the bulls-eye. The disqualified quietly left to a smattering of applause, and the remaining got ready for another go. The castle steward had moved them together, so they were all next to each other and had them go again. This time he took out the person who was farthest from the center. This was repeated until it was only three were left: Harry, Ron and the small boy.

Ginny could see that Harry was glancing around nervously and she frowned before scanning the crowd as well. Then she spotted what had Harry on edge. Snape was making his way slowly forward in the crowd. She almost stood to shout at him but the castle steward was lining Ron up to shoot at the bulls-eye and it momentarily distracted her. _What was he doing?_ Then it made sense. They would shoot at the same target to see who was closest.

Ron took and aim and Ginny bit her lip, waiting for the verdict before letting out a sigh of relief. He was nearly perfect in the center.

The steward called to the boy and he moved forward, handing a string of flowers to the dumbfounded man and took aim. His went perfectly in the center of the target.

Harry lined up to take aim and pulled back the string back when it happened.

_Crash!_

**Thank you soo much for reviewing!** My wrist is hurting a lot and it was all I could do to finish this chapter, so please forgive my lack of responses…

Thanks to: Miliardo Peacecraft, Butler, AllylovesHarry, Schatje, Strangely Sirius, auramistealia, Black is the New Pink, HakushoRurouni, M. R. Moore, FuNny cIdE, carsonsheir, realfanficts, anonymous, Arachnasloom, Susan Potter and Gina! You are all amazing!


	13. Chapter 12: From His View

I do not own Harry Potter.

**A/N:** I didn't want to leave you hanging too long so here's the next one. Please note that this chapter starts a little bit before the last one ended.

My thanks goes to **Oomahey** for beta'ing this chapter for me!

**Chapter 12: From His View**

Harry glanced around nervously as the hairs on the back of his neck prickled. He scanned the crowd quickly and saw that Snape was wending his way towards him, a scowl planted firmly on his face. He nearly went to meet him but the castle steward was lining Ron up to shoot at the bulls-eye and he realized that he couldn't leave without drawing more attention to himself. He glanced over towards Ginny and saw that she was watching Ron who was preparing to take his turn. _Merlin, she is beautiful!_ His thoughts swamped him once again, as they had been doing since the night before.

Harry had run off from his friends the night before and had gone to her without really thinking about the possible consequences his actions would have wrought. She had comforted him while he had ranted on about Snape and Malfoy and then he'd held her as she cried. She'd been embarrassed afterwards for her tears but he hadn't minded. He hated that she was hurting enough to cry and had felt a surge of emotion at being the one to hold her.

A small cheer from Ron distracted him and he saw that his arrow was nearly in the center of the bulls eye.

The steward called to Luna and Harry had to stop his laughter as she handed a string of flowers to the dumbfounded man and took up her bow. Her shot went perfectly in the center of the target. Ron clapped him on the back and whispered, "At least we knew she'd do well."

Harry nodded and moved forward to take his shot. He lined up to take aim and pulled back the string back when it happened.

_Crash_!

It so startled him that he immediately fired the arrow, which went wild and struck the bale of hay next to the one he was aiming for. Harry spun around, searching out the noise to see that see that several peasants were gathered around two men who were fighting. Harry blinked, trying to fully comprehend what he was seeing. Neville appeared to have tackled Snape and now they were brawling on the ground surrounded by bits and debris from the stands.

"Get him!" Someone shouted just as one of Snape's legs kicked out and tripped that man, who knocked into another shabbily dressed who flailed for a moment, hitting another man in the face, before falling and toppling two other people. Harry wasn't sure what happened next but it seemed as if the entire audience exploded into action. Women ran with their children as the men began to hit each other, wrestling, fighting and yelling.

Harry looked over at Ron, whose mouth had dropped open in shock before he spoke faintly, "Blimey, Neville's in there!"

Harry froze momentarily before starting forward to go in after his friend. Ron's hand on his shoulder stopped him and he turned a questioning gaze towards him. "What?"

"I'll get Neville. You make sure Luna and Ginny get out of here safely." Ron said firmly. "I've been in fights with my brothers before, so I'll be okay."

He nodded reluctantly but his urge to see Ginny again was just too overwhelming. So he looked at his best mate, said "good luck," and headed over towards Luna.

She was standing with the horrified looking steward. He shoved a small sack into her hands and took off towards the castle. Luna turned to smile at him before handing him the sack, which was heavy and clinked when it shifted. "I don't think that man believed me about the posy necklace. He just dropped it and ran."

"What is a posy necklace?" Harry asked, completely against his own will. It slipped out before he could stop himself.

"It will protect you from bees," Luna told him serenely. She bent and picked up the string of small, while flowers. "I'm going to go over there and pick some more while everyone is distracted. That way we'll each be guaranteed not to get bumble pox."

"Right, well… I'll be back to get you as soon as I've seen to it that Ginny is safe," Harry told her. She nodded and wandered off to the bed of flowers at the far end of the arena.

He turned to see that Ginny was watching him closely and he sprinted over to her. Harry hoisted himself up and over a small wall before climbing up to meet her. As he rounded the top of the box, he heard her say, "Leave Malferret or you'll be the worse for it!"

"I don't have to- NO! Stop, all right! I'll go!" His usually sneering voice sounded panicked and when Harry was finally able to see them, he instantly saw why. Ginny had pulled a knife on Malfoy and he was slowly backing away from her.

"Go find your nanny and leave me alone or I'll make you pay!" Ginny growled and Harry stood behind her, watching Malfoy as he nodded and backed out before turning tail and running back into the castle.

Ginny turned to face him before throwing herself into his arms. He locked his arms around her waist, swinging her up to kiss her hard on the mouth, reveling in the feeling of her pressed against him. _I could stay like this forever,_ he thought happily, not really daring to examine what those feelings meant. Finally he broke away from her after setting her gently back on her feet. "You need to go into the castle, away from the mob. Ron's in there trying to get Neville out and Luna's safe, picking flowers but I don't want you-"

Ginny cut him off. "That boy is _Luna_! Why didn't I see that before? Of course Luna would be the only making flower necklaces during an archery contest while dressed as a boy!" She smacked her forehead and began to pace. "Well, we have to stop the fight or too many people will get hurt." She stopped and turned to face the fight, studying it, all the while biting her lower lip.

_Her lip…_ Harry shook his head, clearing the fog from his brain. "I'll handle it."

"Don't be thick, Harry. You've never dealt with a large group of unruly men in your life. No, this job is mine." She smiled brightly up at him. "Don't argue with me, Harry. You know you can't win."

"But I-"

She stopped him again by placing a finger on his lips and he could not help himself, he had to kiss them. Her eyes misted over and she tugged at his head until he was at her eye level, before kissing him again. Harry ran his hands down her back and up again, enjoying the feel of her soft dress and the skin of her back that peeked out above the collar. _Nothing is ever going to feel as right as this_, a small voice in his head told him.

Ginny broke away with a few small kisses. "I am glad we had time to talk last night." Her voice was breathy and soft.

Harry nodded. "I am too. It felt like… like a weight was being lifted off of me and then-"

"Then I had to ruin it by crying like a little baby!" She broke away from him and went to sit down again.

Harry marched over to her, kneeling in front of her and framing her face between his two calloused hands. The contrast between her soft, pale skin and his rough, tanned hands caught his eye, distracting him from what he was going to say until he caught the look in her eyes. _No matter what she looks like, Ginny's made of steel,_ Harry reminded himself and he smiled. "It's really only fair that if I share with you, you can share with me. I thought that was what it was supposed to be about."

"I suppose," she replied slowly, then giggled. "Yesterday I made Snape kneel for awhile in front of me and I could see it was hurting his knees," she paused and looked down at him, mirth dancing in her eyes, "You can get up though."

Harry let out a snort of mirth. "My knees are just fine. Snape is getting old. Even Neville was able to fight him."

"What?"

"Neville jumped Snape, crashing into the stands and causing that big fight," he informed her and she was immediately on her feet and rushing to the end of the box.

If he hadn't been so startled by her actions, Harry would have tried to stop her but now it was too late. Ginny bellowed at the top of her lungs and he fell back onto his bum to watch her morph into her mother. "STOP IT RIGHT THIS INSTANT! STOP YOUR FIGHTING!"

Amazingly, unbelievably, the crowd froze and turned to face her. Some were bloody, all were dirty and looking astonished.

Ginny glared at them and he, in turn, watched her swivel her head to make sure she'd swept everybody in her vision, in what was a distinctly prima donna-ish manner. "I am ashamed of you! You are grown men acting like children. You will go home immediately and let your wives know that you're fine. If there is any more fighting, I will personally see to it that they are punished! Go now."

He watched, totally flabbergasted as the peasants disbanded until only a bloodied Neville, Ron and Snape remained in the heap. Each was staring up at Ginny as if she was an anomaly to be feared.

"Go back to the jail and get cleaned up, Snape," she called down to them before turning her back on them and facing Harry, who was in complete awe.

"How did you do that?" He finally managed to ask.

"Hermione told me that the peasants love me and any command I give will be followed." She shrugged dismissively. "Mum was the one who taught me to pitch my voice that way. She had to break up more than one fight between my brothers."

"Right," Harry mumbled and moved forward, feeling a clinking against his hip where he'd tied Luna's prize money. He took the money bag from his waist and handed it to her. "Pass this out to the starving people. It's the money Luna won," he explained quickly, seeing her puzzled expression.

"I will," she replied quietly before moving in to kiss him again.

"Can't you stop that for a minute?" They both jumped to see that Hermione was floating above them, looking very frazzled.

"Where have you been?" Ginny demanded immediately. "A riot broke out and I had to stop it."

"I was led away as soon as people began to gather for the tournament and I was taken on a very dull tour of the castle," she retorted peevishly.

"You couldn't control it?" Harry asked her.

Hermione shook her head. "I can, now. But for about an hour, the steering was out of my hands. The only good thing was that I saw several places where you can sneak in during the battle."

"Odd," Harry mumbled, trying to find a reason for it when a large box with a bright red cross dropped at his feet.

"We need to patch Ron and Neville up, they look terrible and Luna's attempting to get them to wear a wreath of flowers! Say goodbye quickly and then join me so we can retreat back into the forest."

He almost saluted her, but decided he didn't want any other boxes dropped on his head. Instead, he kissed Ginny and ran a finger along her cheek, smiling into her eyes. "I'll miss you," he told her earnestly.

"I'll miss you too," she replied hesitantly before kissing him quickly and whispering against his lips, "I… I love you, Harry." Then she was gone, clinking as she fled back to the castle, leaving him completely stunned and unable to move. _Did she really just say that? Yes,_ he answered himself, _she did. The question now was what was he going to do about it?_

**How much do I love you all? I wrote another chapter to make up for my evil cliffy! Cheers and thanks very much to everyone for reviewing! -ywg**

auramistealia: That does not sound good but today, I feel fine!

luckycharms445: Yeah, it was evil of me so there's the update.

HakushoRurouni: Not really what I thought would happen for the contest but it ran away from me.

FuNnY cIdE: Thanks and always…

M. R. Moore: Who indeed… were you right?

Schatje: I did feel bad about that so I slaved away for, oh three hours, to write this chapter.

Strangely Sirius: Excellent deduction!

AllylovesHarry: This chapters for you, Ally! HUGS

Sarah: Thanks! I'm glad you had fun with it and thanks for letting me know.


	14. Chapter 13: Jumping The Sheriff

I do not own Harry Potter.

**A/N:** I promise that I am updating as fast possible but I started a new job this week, so you'll have to look for updates from me on Thursdays or Fridays, which are my days off. This story is now halfway done, and it is my goal to have this story done by the end of November.

This chapter is dedicated to **Ham** who is a brilliant friend and author!

Many thanks goes to **Wolf's Scream **for being my beta!

**Chapter 13: Jumping The Sheriff**

"Wake up!"

Harry groaned and rolled over into his blanket, burying his face in its gritty smell.

"No, honestly! You four need to be up and training for the final battle so that Ginny won't be forced to marry Draco!" He could now recognize Hermione's amused voice and he nodded to himself before sitting up.

"Blimey, Hermione! It's not even light out yet," Ron grumbled as Harry looked over to see that he was struggling to sit up. He had a right to be slow, though. Ron had several bruised ribs and a black eye. _It was a wonder that he didn't lose any teeth, _Harry thought bemusedly. Neville didn't look any better. He had a fat lip and both eyes were blackened.

Harry looked up at Hermione who was _tutting_. "Honestly, you didn't have to fight him! It isn't my fault that you felt the need to punch him and cause a riot." Her words were reproving but her voice gave away her amusement and he grinned up at her and she gave him a faint smile in return.

"I told you, Hermione! He was heading straight for Harry and I couldn't let him arrest him or… or something worse," Neville's face flushed bright pink under the myriad of scrapes that covered his face.

"Thanks mate," Harry said again. He'd been grateful that Neville had been watching his back during the tournament.

"Well Neville, if you are fully rested I would like to hear the whole story of why you attacked Snape," Hermione said primly.

Harry looked over at Neville expectantly. Last night he had claimed to only want to sleep but would retell the whole story today. Harry wasn't disappointed.

Neville sighed heavily and ran a hand over his jaw, wincing as he went over a vicious looking bruise. "See, it went like this. After I was disqualified, I left the arena to go to the stands but they were full and the crowd was not too happy to move over and make room, so I went behind the benches to wait for the end of the tournament. I had just sat down when I saw Snape stride by me so I got up to follow him. He stopped near the edge of the arena to watch Harry so I looked around for any of the guards but none were there and by the time I had turned back to Snape, he was drawing a sword from his belt. I didn't even think after that, I just ran at him screaming and I jumped onto his back. We brought down the stands and soon everyone else was fighting." Then Neville gave a dismissive shrug and winced, as if pained by that small action.

Luna began to laugh. It wasn't a laugh of someone who was slightly amused or even that of someone that had heard a very good joke. Tears were streaming down her face as she held her sides. Her giggle, which sounded high-pitched and slightly wheezy, was infectious. Pretty soon all of them had joined in with her laughter. _It was pretty funny seeing Ron ready to dive into the fight_, Harry mused to himself.

Luna slapped her knee and swiped the tears from her eyes. She then mumbled something that sounded like, "really short."

This brought Harry out of his mirth. "What are you laughing about Luna?"

She smiled dreamily at him. "I was just remembering Prince John's shot in the tournament and how he didn't even get it halfway to the target. It isn't exactly hard to hit the bulls eye."

Harry felt himself chuckling softly, "no, I suppose not. Still, I'm glad you're on our side. It will make the final battle that much easier." Secretly he was groaning. It may have been easy for her to learn to fire the bow but he and Ron had had to practice until their arms were too sore to continue on. Neville had worked even harder than they had and he still hadn't improved much.

"Harry?"

Harry jumped slightly and turned to look at Ron. "Yeah?"

"You spaced out for a bit," Ron told him with a grin plastered on his face.

Neville let out a snort. "It must be that lip lock we saw him in with Ginny. I'm sure that's got him distracted."

Harry felt his face flame up with heat. _They don't even have a clue about how distracted I am. I still can't believe that she loves me! What am I going to say to her when I see her again? _He sighed, not really having an answer for that. The only thing he did know is that he was not going to let Malfoy marry her.

"He's ignoring us again," Luna said and he was once again pulled from his reverie. He gazed around questioningly and Luna went on. "I mean, Harry. It is obvious that she loves you, you don't need to moon over it."

Harry felt his mouth fall open and Ron made a noise of disgust.

Hermione cleared her throat and caught their attention. "That's enough, let's get started on your next level of training."

"What are we doing now?" Neville asked, his voice wary.

Hermione lifted up a bundle, which she appeared to be struggling with, before dropping it down to the ground. It clanged ominously. She then repeated this process until there were four long bundles wrapped in leather on the floor. "The longest one is for Ron, who is the tallest, the next for Harry and the third Neville. There is a short sword that is for Luna." None of them moved; they just stared at the packages on the dirt, settled among the leaves. "Go on then; they won't bite you."

Reluctantly they went to sort through the swords. Harry unwrapped one, a very heavy broad sword with gold inlaid in the hilt. He looked up at Ron and saw that he was holding one that was similar but it had a more intricate pattern along the hilt and was significantly shorter.

"I think that one is mine," Neville told them and Harry watched him hand a small sword to Luna, while walking over to take the sword from Ron. In turn, Harry handed the sword he'd picked up and moved to get the larger sword that she was holding. It was all silver, with no decorative markings. He picked it up and hefted it, finding its weight to be perfect for him. He turned and grinned at Ron who was brandishing his sword at a small tree limb.

"This is what we shall do," Hermione began in a lecturing voice that even McGonagall would have been proud of. "I want you two to pair up and practice the techniques that I will tell you about. After an hour, we will break and switch partners. You have to be careful not to hurt each other but supposedly you can't kill each other with them; you'd just be banged up a bit."

"Oh great," Ron muttered darkly. "Well Harry, let's get started if you want to rescue my sister." His words hung heavily in the air Harry looked over at Ron questioningly. Finally his friend scowled and went on. "All right, I admit that you'll probably want to kiss some times but honestly, do you have to attach yourselves at the lips?"

"Ron, that is none of your business!" Hermione's voice was sharp and reproving. "Leave Harry alone and help him train."

Ron glared up at her. "So which is it? Do I leave him alone or help him train? I can't do both, you know!"

In response a shoe came pelting towards Ron, hitting him smack in the forehead. Expletives flew from Ron's mouth as he dropped his sword and covered his head.

"Luna, would you toss my shoe back up to me please?" Hermione's voice was pleasant and mild and she reached out to catch her shoe as Luna threw it up. "Next time Ron, can you keep the snide remarks to yourself?"

Ron looked like he wanted to argue but Harry stopped him. "She could have hit you with lightning, you know. Be thankful it was only her trainer."

"Right," Ron agreed and nodded his head to indicate that they should move off from the camp. Harry followed mutely, knowing instinctively that his best mate was not done with his tirade. He didn't have to wait long. As soon as they were out of earshot, Ron continued. "See, it's not that I mind you dating my sister and all, it's just that I-"

"I think I love her," Harry blurted out, stopping Ron in his tracks.

"Oh."

"No, not 'oh' Ron! If Voldemort found out that I love your sister, then she'd be dead! I can't have that! I can't risk-" traitorous tears welled up in his eyes but he swallowed hard and held them back. "I can't risk her life."

Ron was silent for a long moment. "Her life's already at risk if you love her. You can't change the way you feel about her."

"I know I can't," he admitted quietly and ran a hand distractedly through his hair. "I just don't like this situation, what with Snape and Malfoy here! As soon as we leave they'll run straight to Voldemort and tell him exactly what happened and Ginny will be dead. There isn't any place safe enough for her; no where she could hide that they couldn't find if someone turned against us. It would be just like my parents all over again and I can't have that happen. I can't lose her."

"You don't get it Harry."

He looked up at his best friend and waited.

"Dumbledore brought us here for a reason and that reason wouldn't be to give Snape and Malfoy material to use against you. You have to have faith in that."

"I can't Ron because I can't be certain that Dumbledore wasn't wrong. Look at Wormtail; they all thought he was on our side but in the end my parents died. Ginny needs to be safe." He started to pace, the nervous energy flowing out of him in waves.

"Harry, she won't want that." Ron's tone caught him and Harry turned to look at him.

"What do you mean?"

He shrugged. "I just mean that Ginny isn't going to let you baby her. I am still not sure why she let you break up with her in the first place except that she probably felt like you could do better without her but… I dunno, I just can't see her letting you go now. I saw you two yesterday and I could see her staring at you. It's serious for her."

"It's serious for me too, you know. That's why I can't-"

"But see, the real question isn't whether you can keep her safe." Ron walked straight over to him and met his gaze. "The real question is can you go on, not knowing if she is safe every day."

That stopped him cold and his brain didn't even want to wrap itself around what Ron had said. "Wha- what do you mean?"

"I mean that you want to see her constantly. You're always finding an excuse to run off to the castle and see her and you know that she is perfectly capable of keeping Malfoy in check and she can't be killed here and yet you still go and check on her. Not that I mind, since I worry about her too, but I can't see how you'll be able to concentrate while we're out looking for his ruddy horcruxes when you can't go one day here without kissing her."

Harry's mind went blank. _Damn it, he has a point!_ He looked down at his sword, which glinted in the morning sun and realized that before he could decide what would happen in a few weeks, he'd need to fight for her this weekend. "Right, well let's get started!"

**Thanks to everyone for reviewing and I apologize, once again, for the long delay!**

realfanficts: Thinking could be overrated… I didn't plan this chapter until I had written most of it LOL. Mutating it has been a bonus.

SaintEmo: Yeah… I know, it was forever.

AllylovesHarry: Just a bit more fluff.

HakushoRurouni: Sorry for the long wait.

Strangely Sirius: Thank you!

M. R. Moore: It's okay to be right! I did that once on a story and I about fell out of my chair. I just didn't believe I knew where the author was going but I'm glad you did.

Schatje: And then I go and not update for twoweeks. Ah well…

Harry and Ginny 4eva: TAKES A BOW. Thank you!

Catgirl the Crazy: I kept expecting that beaver to come and get me, but I guess I updated quickly enough.

Sarah: Thanks!

Mrs.KristinePotter: Luna is great and I've only recently began to appreciate that in her. I can do all sorts of craziness through her.

FuNnY cIdE: Thank you and I hope you got some sleep.

Nicole: I'm glad and I will!

Black is the New Pink: I do hope you enjoy soccer just a bit, since it's keeping you so busy although I imagine that the season is getting close to over. Thanks for the reviews, later or not doesn't matter, I promise!

Arachnasloom: How do I do what? And uh, sure I'll give you lessons except I feel clueless right now so who knows about my teaching skills. LOL

Hyper Pearl Girl: Some days when I sit down to write, I wonder that myself. "Where am I going to go today?" hmmm.

Sarah: I'm glad you're enjoying it!


	15. Chapter 14: Through Her Eyes

**A/N: **Are you all ready to revolt against me for taking so long to write another chapter? I bet you are. Honestly, if I could stage a protest on myself, I would. Would you like to read my excuses? I have them and if not, they don't really matter and you can go on to the chapter. Anyway, my excuses are this: my new job takes away 3 of my 5 writing days. Also, since I didn't work before I had time to go to the store whenever, but now I have to go on the last 2 writing days and at the end of it all, I'm really tired and not sleeping well. Oh and I can't write at night because I do something every night. Also, I crashed my computer and had to have it rebuilt. Have I whined enough for you? I'm sorry about all this and please know that I am still working.

Thank you **Wolf's Scream** for beta'ing this for me! It helps sooo much!

**Chapter 14: Through Her Eyes**

"Ginny? There you are! I've been looking everywhere for you."

Ginny completely ignored Hermione as she continued to hand out the coins to the small, dirty hands that were reaching out to her. It disgusted her to see them so small and skinny and so hopeful for the small bit of money that she gave them each, although she knew it would be enough to feed their families for a week. She knew what it felt like to be poor and yet she had never felt as if she had been _this_ poor. "Has everyone got a coin?"

"Yes," they all chorused and she grinned at them all.

"Get on home then and give that coin to your mothers." Immediately all of the children scattered with a wave of "thank you Ma'am" and she could finally turn to face Hermione. "What is it Hermione?" She hadn't been in the best of moods, not having slept well the night before. _I shouldn't have told him that I loved him,_ Ginny berated herself yet again. _That is the quickest way to make sure that he leaves me again and I'm not going to be left again. If he thinks that then he can kiss my-_

"Was that Luna's prize money?"

Completely startled from her thoughts and caught off guard, Ginny shook her head and stared up at her bushy-haired friend, blinking to get her own thoughts back into focus. "Yes, Harry asked me to give it out yesterday," she finally managed to answer slowly. Her focus then slipped again back into the deep realm of her thoughts. _Should I have Hermione ask him to come and speak with me or should I leave it alone for awhile until we're done with this whole mess that Dumbledore landed us in?_ In the end, she couldn't really decide what she wanted to do. She was sure that she had shocked Harry but beyond that, Ginny didn't know how he would react.

"Ginny, are you ready to fight tomorrow for your freedom?" Hermione sounded concerned and also hesitant.

Ginny looked up at her, studying her old friend, contemplating what she was really saying. In the end, she decided to reply sarcastically and hope for the best. "I don't really think it matters if I fight tomorrow or not. I'm supposed to sit still like a good little princess and wait for the strong men to come and save me, right?"

Much to her surprise, Hermione laughed. "Oh Ginny, you really are in a mood today. Harry is too. He and Ron went on and about-" but she stopped abruptly, pursing her lips tightly together.

"Go on," Ginny said nervously. "What were they talking about?"

"I shouldn't tell you. I was eavesdropping on them anyway and I shouldn't have heard what I did but you see, I've been worried about Harry and I figured that if I knew what was going on that I could help. Overall, I was surprised by what was said and more than a little shocked at the depth your brother was able to convey and-"

"Hermione, stop rambling!" Ginny bellowed and she did stop. "Thank you, now just tell me what they were talking about."

"That would be breaking a confidence."

Ginny felt her eyebrow rise, quite of its own volition. "Or it could called 'spying' on your guy friends so that you can pass on the juicy gossip to me, your dearest female friend." Then she went for the jugular. "You know, we girls need to stick together against the boys. Otherwise anarchy and chaos would overwhelm this world."

Hermione chuckled and shook her head. "All right, I'll tell you. You don't have to convince me anymore than that although I am not sure that I agree with you."

"Grindelwald and Voldemort; both men wanted to rule the world. Need I say more?"

"Yes, but there has to be a woman who tried the same thing," Hermione replied fairly. "I can't think of one off the top of my head, but I am sure that given a bit of time at the library, I'll be able to come up with one."

"You're getting off-topic. You were going to tell me about what Harry and Ron were talking about." Ginny looked up and studied Hermione's unfocused gaze. She knew her friend was still trying to come up with a woman, from history, who tried to rule. Ginny let out an exasperated sigh. "Morgana le Fey, Merlin's half sister. She was evil and caused lots of problems. Now _please_ tell me about Harry!"

"Oh, I had forgotten about her! Yes, you're right. She's said to have caused all sorts of-" Hermione must have caught the murderous glare in Ginny's eye because she cleared her throat and moved on. "They talked about how Harry felt about you, some, but mostly on whether or not Harry could leave you behind while go looking for the-" Hermione's hand flew up to her mouth. After a moment, she moved her hand down and said slowly. "I'm sorry, that is a secret that I can't possibly tell you. Just know that the three of us were going to leave after Bill's wedding to go find a way to defeat Voldemort. I don't think that Harry's sure he can leave you again."

"I see," Ginny replied, nodding slowly and in a way, she did understand why she was kept in the dark. Too many people had betrayed rather than kept silent. She didn't like it, but she did understand. "So what did Harry say about me?"

Hermione contemplated that for awhile before she finally answered. "He said that it was serious for him."

"I told him that I loved him yesterday," Ginny informed her. She decided to be honest about her feelings. The only way things would ever get resolved is if they were open with each other, or at least as honest as they could be. Ginny understood that there were some secrets she wouldn't be privy to.

Hermione smiled at her. "I knew you loved him and I'm glad you told him. I think it will be good for him to be loved. It gives him more of a reason to fight."

Ginny looked around the town square, seeing the children running about, playing games and the mothers sweeping or doing other chores. Life here was simple, if somewhat dirty. But these people were also repressed by a tyrant that they were powerless to stop. That's where Harry comes in, he would be liberating the people by bringing down the prince. She sighed heavily and rubbed a hand over her tired eyes. She hadn't slept well the night before because she'd been awake worrying about how Harry would react to her. _But maybe, just maybe, he'll learn to love me too_. That thought, more than anything else comforted her and calmed her nerves. When she eventually turned back to look up at Hermione, Ginny saw that her friend was waiting patiently for her to reply. "So what would you like me to do?"

"I need to show you the passages that I learned about yesterday on my forced tour of the castle so that you can get out, but also so you'll know where they will be coming in. After that I want to observe your swordsmanship abilities so that I can assess if you are ready to fight and then you need to get a good nights rest so that you can be ready for tomorrow."

"That too but I meant about Harry," Ginny said softly.

Hermione blinked several times, before answering. "I want you to get him to open up to you about how he feels. After that I think it will all work itself out. But all of those things will happen after we've take down Prince John and the sheriff. I think we can get all of this straightened out after the battle is over."

"Right," Ginny agreed. "So when are you going to get together with Ron?"

Hermione gave a derisive snort. "As soon as I am out of this stupid box, I am going to snog him. I won't even say anything, just go straight up and kiss him."

"Good for you," she agreed although Ginny didn't really want to think about Ron kissing anyone. _At least he already broke me in with Lavender._ "So where are these passages?"

"There is the one located at that big wall hanging, the one with red and gold swirls with the weavings. Do you know which one I'm referring to?"

Ginny closed her eyes, trying to picture the scene. "I think so. Do you mean the one near the two suits of armor?"

"Yes, that's the one. The tapestry moves to reveal a heavy wooden door that leads out into the back garden. There are no knobs but it will open outwards if you push on it so that you can escape. Once you've gone through it, you can't get back in that way so only use it as a last resort and only if you're sure that you are alone."

"How is it that I haven't seen a big door leading out of the castle before?" Ginny asked skeptically.

Hermione grinned broadly. "It is hidden behind all of that ivy that covers to wall of the castle. You can't see it unless you go looking for it. It's really just like The Secret Garden."

"The Secret Garden is what?" Ginny asked her.

"Never mind, it's not pertinent." Hermione said shaking her head.

Another question occurred to her. "Will I be able to push through the ivy if it has grown over the door?"

"Yes, you can. This whole place is made of magic so it will swing open easily. Now I need to tell you how the others will be getting in to the castle." Hermione went on about several other secret passages that Ginny hadn't seen so far and there were several, including one that went straight into Prince John's bedroom. "So, they will go in through those entrances, whichever presents itself at the time and round up the others. Your job is to get as many servants on your side as you can but that won't be as easy as you think. They may listen to you right now, but in the heat of battle they'll probably be afraid of losing. You will have to find a way to motivate them."

"I can do that," Ginny told her confidently. "Now if only I can figure out a way to motivate Harry into trusting me and taking me with you wherever you go."

Hermione chuckled. "I think you'll have an easier time with the peasants."

**A/N2:** I need to know if you want me to post the fight scene chapters as I write them (there will be a few) or post them all at once, so as not to confuse you. Just remember how long this story is taking me.

I am also part of another project which includes such authors at Creative Quill, kjpzak, JPx, Potter47, wvchemteach, Hyacinth, Been Reading, BillHagridson, mugglewitch, Scarlett71177 and many, many more great authors! Come and check us out, the link is in my profile!

**Sorry for not responding individually but I simply ran out of time I figured you'd want the chapter now, rather than next Wednesday!**

Much thanks to: Black is the New Pink, Strangely Sirius, auramistealia, M. R. Moore, HakushoRurouni, Mrs.KristinePotter, Nicole, Sarah, realfanficts, Hyper Pearl Girl, AllylovesHarry, LoonyLuna48, Arachnasloom and BullDozer for reviewing! I promise to be better about it next time! ywg


	16. Chapter 15: The Battle That Wasn’t

**VERY IMPORTANT A/N:** I realized yesterday that if you read my stuff, you probably don't read them for action scenes, which is good because I'm not so great at them. I have been trying to write this chapter for weeks, but I don't get very far because I hate writing action. So this may suck, but it is over and we'll be getting to romance and talking, which is stuff that I do love to write and have fun with. Sorry for the wait and Merry Christmas! ywg PS Expect the next chapter in 2 weeks!

Thank you to **JPx** for being there to beta two days before Christmas!

**Chapter 15: The Battle That Wasn't Harry's POV**

The mist clung to the ground, hugging the trees and shielding Harry as he crept slowly along the tree line towards the outer wall of the castle. He passed an old, large Willow, dodging around its branches and paused to wait for the others to catch up with him. Very slowly, Ron, Neville and Luna joined him and paused to watch. Unlike the other times when Harry had come to visit Ginny, there were actually guards on top of the walls, on the lookout.

"So," Ron asked casually, "what do we do now?"

"We're going to need to split up to make sure that we take out enough of the guards to capture the castle. I think that Luna and I should go over the wall and try to get to Ginny and Draco while you Ron and Neville go after Snape over in the village. He probably has guards posted there as well so you'll need to stay hidden as long as possible." Harry looked over towards the main road that led into town and the tree cover. _There should be just enough trees for them to make it._

Neville softly cleared his throat and Harry turned his head to look at him. "Harry, I don't think I should be the one trying to sneak into any place." His round face was anxious and the hand that gripped the hilt of his sword was pulsing, clenching and unclenching every few seconds.

A heavy silence hung over the group until finally Ron spoke up. "I wasn't going to say anything."

"But you agree?" Harry looked between them, trying to figure out what he was missing.

"I don't think it will matter that much," Luna told them seriously. "If Neville gets caught on the way into town, it won't be good for us but if he falls while climbing the wall, that could be worse."

"I'm sorry, I don't understand what you're concerned about," said Harry.

Neville sighed. "I just think that I'm too clumsy for this. I'm bound to trip over my own feet while I'm fighting and ruin everything."

Harry nodded, finally understanding and clapped Neville on the back. "Not to worry mate, we've got your back and you've been practicing for this. You're not nearly as much of a liability and you seem to feel you are. I have faith in you, but Luna's right." They all waited silently for him to continue. _Apparently I've lost them this time._ "Well, it would be worse if you took a tumble down the wall."

Neville let out a snort of laughter and nodded, "Right, well Ron and I will be off then. Hopefully we'll find Hermione soon enough."

Harry nodded and they moved off. Hermione had disappeared some time in the middle of the night and had not returned for their fight. Harry assumed that the world they were in had taken her and that she was not able to get back to them. Harry was sure that she was taken someplace safe, but it was like walking into a room blind. _Maybe that is what Dumbledore intended for us all along, _Harry suddenly mused as he and Luna got ready to throw the hooks up the wall.

"Are you stronger than you look, Luna?" Harry asked her as he got the first hook over the wall. He'd been doing it to see Ginny so often that it was almost second nature now.

"I'm strong enough for myself," she answered slowly, taking hold of the rope and giving it a swift tug. When it didn't budge, she nodded and started her assent up the wall.

Harry secured the next hook and also began his climb, his muscles straining as he made his way to the top. He got there, just as Luna had pulled herself up. "Guard coming," she whispered and I looked and saw that she was correct. He hadn't spotted us yet, but it wouldn't be long before he was on us.

"Follow me," Harry muttered and turned to go in the opposite direction only to come face to face with another guard.

The second guard's face contorted in surprise and then anger. "You can't be here!"

Harry drew his sword, "I'm afraid that we'll have to solve this one the old fashioned way."

"Don't worry, Harry. I've got this one," Luna informed him and he heard her pulling her sword as well.

The guard facing Harry moved like lightning. He had his sword out and swinging heavily towards him before he knew it. Instinctively Harry blocked the first onslaught and felt his hand shake with the power of the blow. Harry thrust the sword at the guard but it was blocked instantly. The guard tried another blow, swung back to get a lot of power, and once again Harry was nearly knocked from his feet. That is when he saw it. _This bloke is going for power but his wind up is time consuming!_ His mind cleared and he saw the guard begin his swing again. Harry acted quickly, sinking his sword into the man, straight up to the hilt. Horrified with himself, Harry pulled back, expecting to see blood but instead the man disappeared. His form went hazy and then fizzled out, as if he hadn't been there at all.

Harry swung around, looking for the man but he wasn't there. Only Luna was there, sitting on the wall; watching him search. "That part surprised me too. I didn't much fancy having to kill anyone."

"Right," Harry replied, unsure of what else to say.

"Let's climb down and get to Ginny before she tries that on Malfoy," she said as she threw the rope down the wall and Harry laughed.

"It's a shame it wouldn't work on him," Harry told her and he too prepared to rappel down the wall.

Neville's POV 

"Wait Ron!" Neville looked around and listened, once again; sure that he'd heard something. _Yes, there it is! A clinking of metal or… or coins. _"Do you hear that?"

Ron had frozen in place, "Yeah is sounds like-"

They both saw them at the same time, soldiers. Marching back and forth along the road. Neville wasn't quite sure that he was actually seeing it, so he turned to Ron but Ron was already on the move. "Ron!" Neville hissed but followed him anyway. Then he did the unthinkable. Ron stood up tall, gave a loud war cry and charged straight for the soldiers.

Neville's first reaction was to freeze but then his instincts took over and he mimicked Ron on the charge. The soldiers looked up, froze and then as a single unit they fled, straight for the forest.

Once they were out of sight, Ron turned to me and grinned. "Well, that was easy."

I shake my head, "That was stupid Ron, they could have easily fought back."

"No, they wouldn't have," he said and leads me up the dirt path, right where everyone can see him.

"What are you doing? Snape might see us!"

"Good," he said. "We've scattered his guards, so he really hasn't got much of a choice but to come quietly or-"

"What was that Weasley?"

Neville swirled around to see that, speak of the devil, Snape was standing behind them, sword drawn. Ron also had his sword out so he hastily drew his as well. "You can't win against the two of us," Neville shouts, trying to sound braver than he felt.

Snape studied us for a few minutes before lowering his sword, "Has it occurred to you, Longbottom, that this might not be about you defeating me?"

Neville felt his jaw drop but it was Ron who spoke up, "Yeah, we did… or Hermione did, but we needed to play it out."

"And so we have. I am your prisoner," and with that he dropped his sword.

He looked over at Ron and asked, "What do we do now?"

"We're going up to the castle to help for Harry save Ginny," Ron said.

"There won't be any need for that. Your sister has already captured Draco, and is waiting for Potter in the main dining room. They will be along shortly."

"Wait, how do you know that?"

"I watched her break into his room this morning. The guards asked me if I was to protect him and I…" here Snape paused. "I told them that if they had any love for their prince that they should try."

"But no one stopped her?"

"No," he said in a cold voice. "Your sister fed the hungry, gave clothes to the poor and cared for a few of the sick."

"She's only been here a few days!" Ron said looking flabbergasted.

"Yes but she decided to make a difference. You would do well to follow her example, Weasley." Snape scowled darkly and then pointed up the road. "Here they come."

Sure enough, Harry, Ginny and Luna were walking down the road. Harry and Ginny holding hands and Luna helping to drag something, along with two large men. As they grew closer, Neville saw that it was a burlap sack of sorts and it seemed to be squirming.

"Did you have to drag him?"

"Hermione!" Ron called, looking up at her.

But Hermione ignored him, and was instead glaring at Ginny. "Why couldn't you let him walk?"

Ginny shrugged, "It was the least we can do." Then she turned to the guards. "We can take it from here, thank you. Please go back and tell the cooks to start cooking a feast for the whole town. After that, they get a week off."

"Thank you, My Lady," the one answered with a bow and they both ran back towards the castle.

"That was nice of you, Ginny." Hermione then smiled down at everyone. "Well, you've done what we set out to do."

"Yeah and why did this require a week?" Draco asked as he untangled himself from the blankets. "Snape and I would have surrendered the first day just to get out of this," here he swept his arm around, "This place, where ever we are."

"It was part of the rules," Hermione reminded him.

"Where did you go last night?" Ron asked her.

Hermione sighed heavily, "I got moved to watch Ginny break into Malfoy's room very early this morning. Except I was invisible so she didn't know I was there until it was almost done."

"Be thankful she was there," Ginny growled at Malfoy. "She saved you."

"You don't scare me! I know you can't kill me," Malfoy told her, his voice quavering.

Ginny got right into his face, "It wasn't my intention to kill you, just end your family line."

"You're all talk, you wouldn't actually-" WHAM! Ginny had reared back and decked him. He fell straight to the ground and Neville saw what she intended next, so he ran over and grabbed her, hoisting her in the air before she could kick him in the groin.

"Ginny, stop! It's over, leave it so we can get home!" Neville told her as he set her down.

She nodded once before walking over to glare down at him, "Don't presume to know what I will and won't do. I just might have to prove you wrong."

"So now what?" Luna asked, seeming oblivious to the conflict that was swirling around her. "Do we get to put on red shoes and click our heels? I've always fancied having a pair of ruby red slippers."

"I don't know, exactly," Hermione replied slowly.

"Then maybe I will be of some assistance." They all turned and everyone's mouths hit the floor. It was Dumbledore.


	17. Chapter 16: Explanations

**Chapter 16: Explanations and Recriminations**

They all stared at Dumbledore, and Hermione could not believe her eyes. She was looking at a man, in the flesh, who was dead and buried. "Sir? Is that you?" she asked hesitantly.

"Don't be ridiculous," Snape drawled silkily. "The headmaster died several weeks ago."

"Because of you!" Harry hissed and lunged towards Snape, his sword raised.

"Harry please!" Dumbledore's voice echoed cavernously through the clearing, causing Harry pause. "You will restrain yourself until the story is finished. Miss Granger, kindly direct them."

Harry glared at Snape but nodded, so Hermione read the instructions that had appeared in front of her. "We are to head to the wooded clearing for the wedding ceremony."

"Right, well let's get this over with then," Ron grumbled and stalked off along the road.

They walked in silence, each preoccupied with their own thoughts, except possibly Dumbledore who was humming a tune that sounded like an Irish drinking song that Seamus particularly like. When they reached the clearing, they found that there was an arch set up and chairs for everyone. "Harry and Ginny, I mean Robin and Marian, please walk up to the front and the rest of you may have a seat," Hermione told them but then corrected her instructions. "No Neville, not you… you're going to be-"

"It's all right, Mr. Longbottom," Dumbledore told them serenely. Hermione found that her voice was completely gone. She tried to ask what was happening, but found that she could not speak. "I shall take it from here, Friar Tuck." He walked over to stand in the archway, behind Harry and Ginny.

Hermione began to panic! Dumbledore is… wait, was a member of the Wizengamot and therefore had to power to marry a couple! She was pretty sure that her two friends were not ready to marry and he'd silenced her before she could say anything!

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today…"

She watched in horror as the headmaster married them. Hermione tried everything to distract them, but not even Ron was paying attention to her. He seemed to have fallen asleep. She even got desperate enough to try to throw her shoe at him but couldn't get it out; it bounced back at her, off the glass that had appeared to block her. Desperately she banged on the glass until her hands ached. She gave up and rested her cheek against the glass.

She only knew the deed was done when Luna started to clap. "I have always loved weddings," the blonde told them all dreamily while Harry happily kissed Ginny and Ron made a noise of disgust.

Then, quite suddenly, Hermione was on the ground near Ron and she let out a wail. "I can't believe you did that to them!" Tears of anger and frustration poured down her face as she squared off with the headmaster.

Dumbledore smiled benignly, "and what do you think I have done, Miss Granger?"

"You married them!" Hermione shouted, pointing at Harry and Ginny who looked stunned. "You're a member of the Wizengamot and you have that right and I-"

"You what?" Ginny shouted, interrupting Hermione. Harry merely gaped at them.

"Please sit down, all of you. Now really, Miss Granger," he said, because Hermione looked like she was going to interrupt. "I need to explain."

They all sat, begrudgingly, while Hermione fumed inwardly. Ron moved up to sit next to her and she looked over at his pale face but he didn't speak, just took her hand in his and held on as they waited for the Headmaster's explanation.

Dumbledore's face was set, as he stared hard at Harry. "We have much to discuss but Harry, I need to ask you… what will happen if you are married to Ginny?"

Once again Hermione tried to interject a question but her voice wasn't working, yet again as Harry spluttered for a moment and then said, "I don't know, sir."

Hermione turned to see Ginny staring at the ground, but Harry's arm was around her shoulders and she looked as though she were crying. "What I mean," Hermione looked back at Dumbledore who was speaking again, "Is would you leave your wife ever?"

"No!" Harry told him, and she could hear the horror in his voice. "No, of course I wouldn't!"

"Why not?" he asked simply.

"Because… because I couldn't do that!" Harry sounded very frustrated now. "Listen, you can't just leave the person you love!"

Dumbledore gave him a sad smile, "Then why, my dear boy, is that exactly what you did?"

Hermione felt like she'd been punched in the gut. _Just maybe, the old man knew what he was doing_. She looked back to Harry and saw the same horror and recognition on his face. They had each tried to tell Harry that he shouldn't have broken up with Ginny but Harry had refused to listen.

"You get it now?" Ginny yelled at Harry and Hermione jumped. "I want to be with you but I won't ever try to force you! I knew it would be hard and I didn't want to complicate that but I- dammit Harry! I want to be by your side… always."

"Well, it looks like you will be," Hermione said and then blinked in surprise when she realized that it had actually made it out of her mouth.

Harry looked between them and then leaned in to softly kiss Ginny's lips, "I think I… understand and I don't know what we'll do, but we'll make it through… together."

"Bravo Harry and you can relax," Dumbledore told him. "I cannot marry you two, as I am dead. I am but a memory, no Miss Weasley, not that kind of memory. I am more of a pensive memory that can interact. It took a bit of planning on my part but was, I think, necessary for each of you to understand how much you will need each other in the future. Your friends and allies will become vital, Harry so remember that."

"So sir, that explains why we're here," Ron said pointing to the four of them, "But not Neville, Luna or _them_."

"Yes it does," Hermione said automatically. "What Professor Dumbledore is saying is that Harry is going to need as much support as possible and that he should count on all of us. Ginny for love, because that is so vital to who he is, and the rest of us for friendship because without it, he would be just like Voldemort."

"Correct, as usual Miss Granger and as two our other two guests…" Dumbledore looked over at Snape and Malfoy. "I am afraid they are here to help Harry succeed as well."

"No way!" Harry yelled, jumping to his feet. Ron and Ginny were right there with him, shouting about how they wouldn't accept anything from _them_.

"SILENCE!" the old man roared and the three of them shut their mouths. "I arranged with Professor Snape to carry out Draco's orders if he deemed it necessary. He is vital to our plans and I cannot have his cover blown for any reason. This was the perfect opportunity to show Voldemort that he is faithful. If I was going to die anyway, Harry, why not further the cause of the Order?" Dumbledore's eyes were dull as he said this to her dark haired friend who seemed to be shrinking into his seat. "I know that you have hatred in your heart for this man," he pointed over at Snape, "but when that final day comes you will need him and he will be there to support you, even if it doesn't look like it. Severus, please tell Harry…"

The greasy haired man, looked over at Harry, and a dark emotion that Hermione would almost call regret, flitted through his eyes. "I am sorry that your parents died Potter… because of me. That was what convinced me to go to the Headmaster. I didn't want to be involved in the bloodshed of more babies whose only crime was being born, who could not help who they were born to."

Harry stared at him for several long minutes, "I will never forgive you nor stop hating you but… I will work with you." Snape nodded in understanding.

"That just leaves you, Mr. Malfoy. You are here because we can be certain that you did not chose the mark you wear on your arm and because I believe that you have it in you to help end Voldemort's reign of tyranny." Dumbledore marched over to him and got down to his level. "Will you work with Professor Snape to bring this war to an end?"

Draco studied him before asking, "What about my mother?"

Harry answered for him, "If you help us and she is threatened, then I'll show Professor McGonagall a memory of what happened today and she'll have the Order hide her."

A rush of pride filled Hermione at the maturity of these words. _Maybe, just maybe, there could be peace at the end_.

Draco nodded his thanks and told Dumbledore, "You can count me in."

"Excellent," he replied as he stood up. "You will find that you are actually in Hogwarts right now and outside the door will be my solicitor with a portkey for each of you to travel back to where I snatched you from, except you four, you have a wedding to go to," he informed the Weasleys, Harry and Hermione.

"Sir, where are we?" Hermione asked, very confused.

"Why, the Room of Requirement, of course," he answered with a wink before their surroundings disappeared along with the Headmaster and a door that had not been available before, slowly opened to reveal a short, portly man with a tiny mustache.

"Hello? I am Herbert Gerber Popinjay…"

OoO

_Back at the Burrow:_

"Where have you four been?" Molly Weasley shouted at the top of her lungs, brandishing a sheet of parchment. "You two!" She bellowed at Harry and Ginny. "In the kitchen, NOW! I want to know what this marriage license is!"

Hermione blurted out, "Dumbledore said they wouldn't be married!"

"Married? You got married?" Molly shouted and Hermione realized her mistake too late. The license only meant that they could get married.

"Come on, let them explain it," Ron said quietly, taking her hand and pulling her into the back garden.

"But Ron, we really should-" he halted her words by putting a finger over her lips.

"They're capable of handling Mum," Ron informed her as they heard Ginny start shouting loudly enough to match her mother. "You and I have needed to do something and I… well I want to before I lose my nerve."

"What's that?" Hermione asked breathlessly, as he cupped the side of her face. But he never gave her the words, simply leaned in and kissed her. _Oh yes, the old coot really did know what he was doing_, she thought and then gave in to all the sensations she had craved since she was thirteen.

**Thank you to JPx for beta'ing for me! Also thank you for all of the reviews and for your support as it has taken me forever to finish this story.**

**Would you like the chance to talk with me about my writing? I am doing an Author's Chat for _tonight_ February 10, 2006 at 8pm EST. Do a google search for "wizardtales chat" and it will come up. I hope to see you there! ywg  
**


End file.
